Misadventures of a Raptor Trainer
by ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: No. Owen does NOT want to be a parent, but Blue seems to think otherwise. He's just trying to do his job. He doesn't mean for the mishaps.
1. Shrieking

The little raptor is less than an hour old, and the squawking coming from it seems unreal. Owen had no clue something that tiny could be so loud. He also didn't realize it apparently never stopped. His sister and brother have had kids, which he never remembered being this loud, but he'd be damned if he was around for more than a few minutes. Those cries got to him, and he booked it from the room.

Owen bites his lip as he moves to the door. He has an idea of what to do, and he's surprised that InGen is so ill-prepared. As soon as he's out the door, the squawking morphs into a high pitched shriek he's sure will shatter windows. It's at that moment a nurse decides to appear from down the sterile hallway.

"She performed exactly how we expected her to," the auburn-haired nurse says over the screaming and hands Owen a brown lumpy package. "Now that she is responsive to you, you will need to feed her."

He doesn't quite understand the performance comment, but Owen imagines that will be explained in time. The brown paper package in his hand draws his attention because it's chilly and seems a bit gooey on the inside. His brow raises as he looks at her. "What's in here?"

"Chicken," she replies. "All organic, free-range, sliced chicken breast. Now, you need to return to that room before she drives all the staff mad with her screeching."

"Yes, ma'am." Owen gives a nod and walks back into the room. With a wince, he looks at the raptor.

Her head is thrown back, jaw wide open with shriek after shriek comes from it. Her fragile little body quakes and shudders with each breath. He sees her tiny nose twitch. Suddenly her maw is shut and those bright, yellow eyes are on him.

There's a certain clarifying moment Owen has in which he realizes she was crying for him. He assumes that's what the nurse was talking about when she mentioned performance. They wanted to make sure she imprinted on him.

When the raptor's stomach jolts, Owen feels his body tense. By the time he reaches the incubator, her stomach has jolted again and a ' _iccup_ ' has left her little jaws. His head turns slightly to the side as there's another jolt and ' _iccup!_ '. The right side of his lips twitches upward as he realizes she's worked herself into a case of the hiccups.

It isn't long before she's squawking at him again, but he's smiling as her cries are interrupted by ' _iccup!_ ' Owen places the package on the corner of the incubator.

"All that crying and look where it got you," he says. Opening the package, he pulls a piece out a glossy pink and white chicken. He dangles it above her snout. "I didn't go far. And you're going to have to deal with me leaving. I have no intentions of staying in here."

Instead of eating it, she continues her squawking-hiccups leaving him a bit confused. He tries to place it in her open squawking mouth, but after she almost chokes on it with a hiccup, he realizes that isn't a good idea. Placing the chicken back in the package, he wraps it up as another plan comes to mind.

Taking a deep breath, Owen flexes his fingers and tries to get his mind straight. He's the trainer. He's an employee. He's contracted for two years. His job is _not_ to form a bond with the raptors. He'd already named the six eggs "spelling alphabet" accordingly.

On all accounts, her name should be Beta. He _intended_ for it to _be_ Beta, but he slipped. He took one look at her—at those gorgeous blue markings—and something deep in him just knew her name was Blue. Even though she was only born a short time ago, he can't bring himself to change her name. He swears he'll do better with the others. This one is a novelty. That's all.

With that in mind, Owen reaches in and gently picks up his hungry gir—no, the hungry raptor who is swaddled in a blue, pink and brown blanket his mother sent him. While his mom doesn't approve of his job, she's attempting to mend the burned bridges with this blanket meant for his…mission.

"Come here, Blue," he sighs as he supports her head and cradles her against his body which earns him a soft whine. He listens for the tell-tale ' _iccup!_ ' but she seems to have calmed. "So, you just need a little TLC? I can't provide that much for you."

Once she's snug and begins squawking again in his arms, he looks at the chicken package. How is he supposed to hold her and pick that up? His lips purse as he realizes that parents do it every day. But he's not a parent. No. He's the trainer.

His brow furrows, and he figures it shouldn't be too hard to pick up the chicken while the raptor is in his arms. He was—is?—in the Navy after all. This should be a cake walk.

He has to adjust his arms several times before he manages to hold the little raptor with one arm and lift the package with the other. Smiling at his accomplishment, his moment of glory is quickly snuffed out as he realizes there's nowhere comfy to sit. The hard plastic chair is definitely not an option, so he opts for the floor.

Slowly, he lets himself slide down the walls before finally snuggling into the corner. The little raptor is still squawking as he juggles her again and opens the package with one hand. Pulling a strip of chicken, he holds it to her snout.

With yellow eyes glued to him, her white teeth show how razor sharp they are as she bites into the piece and rips it off. Owen's impressed as she quickly downs the first piece. He's careful not to get his fingers near those daggers as he's sure that would hurt. There's no way he's willing to risk a bite, so by the time he finishes feeding her, he's left with a pile of tiny pieces.

A large yawn comes from her tiny mouth before tired, heavy-lidded eyes continue to gaze at him. Owen's a bit surprised that she hasn't looked around the entire time. To her, apparently there's been nothing but him in this big, wide world.

As he slowly rocks her, she yawns again and he finds himself yawning as well. It's been a long, eventful day with her hatching.

At some point, Owen begins to hum, and he knows the song in the back of his mind. He can't quite place it as the hour grows late. He doesn't care to as he sees she's finally fallen asleep. He sighs and slowly returns her to the incubator. Thankfully, she doesn't stir. Good, now he can get some sleep as well.

* * *

 **Greetings, lovelies, I hope you enjoyed! I would consider it slightly AU. (ie: six eggs)** **Also, while the entire raptor pack and friends are in this, it should be just a cute story about mainly Owen and Blue.**

 **This is a stand alone, BUT _IS_ compliant with my other story. If I added this in the other story, it would slow it down.**

 _ **For my Hunger followers:**_ **I am not quitting _Hunger_. It's not on hiatus. I've been super busy this week, and it's been a rough week so I needed to do something cute. I needed something to refresh myself. I will be doing both. Expect an update early next week on Hunger.**

 **Finally, please do me a favor and let me know what you think.** **If you see an error, let me know, since this is un-beta'd. I am a bit nervous about how this story will be received.** **I love feedback. I respond to it. Good or bad, I hope for it as it lets me know how I'm doing. I'm also looking for ideas when it comes to things parents struggle with when it comes to kids. If you have anything you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

 **Make sure to hit the follow button on your way out!**


	2. The Mysterious Case of Garner's Finger

**Keep in mind that this is un-beta'd _unlike_ Hunger. If you catch something, please let me know. I'd also love to know what you're thinking.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rattling of plastic on a wood surface does nothing to wake him. He's too busy dreaming of surfing, working on his motorcycle, and oddly enough, fingers. When the jingle starts going off, it's another story.

Owen's tumbling out of the twin bed, smacking into the small, wooden nightstand and finds himself tangled in sheets with his back on the floor. He stares at the ceiling and isn't quite sure where he is. All he knows is that there's a bright light shining from somewhere.

 _What time is it?_ he wonders and begins pulling himself from sheet prison. Tossing them to his bed, he rolls to his knees and runs a hand through his hair. His brow scrunches as the rattling starts again. He knows that sound, but he can't think. When the jingle stars again, Owen is suddenly aware that his phone is ringing.

Pulling the old Nokia 3310 from his nightstand, he doesn't recognize the jumble of numbers. For only a moment he thinks about not answering it. However, if the dinosaurs are loose on the island he doesn't want to be sleeping when Rexy bursts through his wall. That wouldn't be a pleasant surprise. There's a soft click before he places the phone to his ear.

"'Lo?" Owen manages to say as he crawls into bed again and flops onto his back.

The shrieking in the background says it all.

"Mr. Grady!" he hears a woman shout above the noise. "You need to return to the Hammond Creation Lab, now! Your raptor has awoken and is hungry!"

He rubs an eye and thinks the answer should be logical. He grumbles in reply, "So...you feed her."

"What?" the woman shouts.

"FEED HER!" he yells and hangs up. Tossing the phone on the desk, he throws an arm over his face with a ' _huff_ '. People should know better. He's not a scientist with some fancy title, and he knows the raptor should be fed.

The next thing he knows is that he's wet and cold.

Leaping out of bed, he shouts every four letter word he can think of as he reaches for something to block his attacker. When his fingers grasp his lumpy pillow, the light clicks on and he's nearly certain he's growling like a Gremlin in the light—feels like he's dissolving as well.

Through squinted vision, Owen can see two InGen guards at his bedroom door: a dark-haired man and a brunette woman. The man looks him straight in the eyes, while the woman stares at the corner of his ceiling.

"What in the hell?" Owen questions as his eyes slowly adjust to the light, and he lets out a wide yawn.

"Mr. Grady," the woman says as she continues to look up. "Your presence is mandatory at the Hammond Creation Lab. You are required to feed the creature."

"Why can't they feed her?" he grumbles. His brow rises as he continues to look at the woman. "And what's wrong with you?"

The man clears his throat. "Mr. Grady—"

"Owen," he interrupts. He's starting to perk up a bit due to adrenaline, despite his muscles arguing that they still want to be in bed.

"Owen," the man repeats with a stiff nod. "You'll…You will be required to put on clothes when you come in."

Heat floods his cheeks as Owen places the pillow over his crotch. He can't believe he forgot that, even in the heat of the moment. He draws a deep breath. "Right, clothes. I'll get on that."

When he crawls in the back of the Jeep not ten minutes later, he's fully dressed, but the adrenaline of earlier has worn off. Owen lays across the backseat as the male security guard begins driving toward the facility. He makes note that the female guard still won't look at him which gives him cause to smile as his eyes close.

It seems like seconds later he's being shaken awake by the man.

"Owen, we're here."

With a yawn, Owen slides off the warm leather and into the cool, night air. He stretches and feels his bones pop with a soft crack. Trekking into the facility, he's immediately greeted by a familiar shrieking. He sighs loudly and despite the ear-piercing cry, he can still feel his eyes begging to close.

Trudging to the incubation lab, he's greeted by a dark-haired woman.

"Good morning, Mr. Grady. I'm Doctor Lisa Garner," she greets over the noise, and he recognizes her as the voice on the phone. "I must say, you are quite hard to wake."

Instead of responding, Owen pulls out his phone and checks the time. It's 17 past 0100 hours. He's barely been asleep an hour. And it's not even enough to count as morning. No, the weird morning people don't start getting coffee for at least four hours. With a yawn, he looks at the woman. "Why am I here?"

"I assume you didn't fully read your contract," she responds and guides him into the room.

Owen looks over to see the raptor shrieking as her body shakes uncontrollably. Her nose twitches and those yellow eyes settle on him as she quiets. "I'm supposed to train them. What didn't I read?"

"Your beta is your responsibility. You are to feed her and raise her."

He scratches his head as the raptor starts squawking. "I'm supposed to do this with all of them?"

"The others we will help with," Dr. Garner says. "This one is solely you as she is to be the leader. I've heard you should pretend as if she's your daughter."

Owen blinks. "If you haven't noticed, I don't have kids. Don't you think there might be a reason for that?"

The woman shrugs. "Look, you're not my ideal candidate for this process. I personally think you'll kill the specimens, but this is what has been agreed upon."

There's a certain wall that builds up in him as Dr. Warner refers to the raptors as specimens. He considers it cruel and harsh. These creatures that shouldn't even be alive are living and breathing. They deserve some respect. He lets out a huff and looks at the raptor. She squawks at him in response. "Can I at least get a comfier chair?"

"It will be here in the morning," she responds. "Also, there is a manual on the counter for you to read. It will explain how these specimens are to be treated. This one will need to be fed every two hours. Her development is vital as she is meant to lead the pack."

 _Yada, yada,_ _specimen,_ _yada_ is all he hears from her as he approaches the incubator. For a moment, he contemplates her being eaten by one of the raptors since she doesnt seem awed by them in the least. He'd suffice with even a snap.

At the incubator, Blue is still swaddled in his mother's peace blanket, and she's squawking like he didn't just feed her. On the edge of the incubator is a package of chicken. He moves to grab her when suddenly her teeth are lashing out and sinking into the spot between his thumb and index finger on his right hand.

"Son of a bitch!" he hollers which spooks the raptor into letting go. She shrinks into the blanket. He moves his left hand to catch the blood when there's a flash of teeth, and she's suddenly latched on to his left forearm. "Mother Fu—"

"Mr. Grady?" Dr. Garner questions as she moves to a cabinet. Pulling some gauze and clear liquid from the cupboard, she walks to him. "It looks like you have a few things to learn. You should read the manual."

He's prepared to tell her where she can put that manual. However, he needs to be free of the leech. So, Owen holds out his arm, and the little raptor dangles like a worm on a hook. It whines and lets out a muffled shriek. Dr. Garner grabs the raptor roughly by the pelvis and before she reaches Blue's mouth, the raptor has turned and snapped at her.

She drops the raptor in surprise leaving Owen to fix her mistake. He's lucky to catch Blue and places her back in the incubator where she starts squawking again. Part of him wants to congratulate her, and his eyes are wide as he wonders if she can understand the cruel word.

Dr. Warner goes to the sink, stringing along several curses under her breath as she bandages herself before returning and bandaging him.

"You were spared a deep wound," she says through gritted teeth. "Be thankful this doesn't need stitches. Once these specimens begin to grow, it's easy to loose an arm."

There is it again. That word. Didn't she learn from the snap? Owen feels his muscles tightening, and he can't understand why. Just because he doesn't agree with Garner's terms doesn't mean he should be angry. And he definitely shouldn't be silently hoping the raptor bites her again...

Owen casts a narrowed glance at Blue who is watching from the safety of her blanket. Her wide, yellow eyes are on him, and her head is lopsided. If he ventured a guess, it would be she's confused as to what's going on.

Once Dr. Garner finishes, she points to Blue and lectures him. "You need to read the manual. These specimens aren't your pet dog."

"No, Scruffy was not a velociraptor," Owen comments with a look at Blue. It seems to happen in slow motion that the little raptor strikes like a snake, and her tiny white teeth catch the end of the Doctor's finger. His eyes widen as his jaw drops. He can't believe what he's witnessing.

And that's how Lisa Garner lost the tip of her right index finger.

As she exits the room screaming obscenities, Owen picks up a silent Blue who has chosen to study the woman leaving. He massages the back of the raptor's neck and looks down at her. "That's my girl."

Blue looks up at him and squawks.

"Don't get use to this," he mutters, and receives another string of squawks all varying in pitch.

With eyes closed, Owen sighs. This is going to be one very long night.


	3. Cut the crap

Led Zepplin's Kashmir is jammin' as Owen attempts to assemble the IKEA rocking chair he was given. While there's a "spare no expense" motto at Jurassic World, God forbid they give him something that will _actually_ hold up longer than a few months.

Wait.

Perhaps that's why they got it.

He won't need it that long.

Blue is strapped in a car seat next to him, swaddled in the peace blanket. The car seat is actually another peace offering from his mother. It arrived early this morning. When he first looked at it, he nearly had a heart attack over receiving a Graco product.

He's not a father; he has no inclination to be. And words like "Click Connect", "Stylus" and "Travel System" are really scary. That didn't seem to stop his mother from sending the multi-use car seat, though. The fact it can turn into a stroller terrifies him. Even now if he glances at the box sitting in the far corner of the room, he can feel his heart begin to race.

Owen is frightened of the idea, truth be told. He'd probably kill the infant. He's lucky he hasn't killed this one yet. It's only been less than 48 hours since she's hatched, so he assumes there's still plenty of time, however.

With a sigh, Owen glances to the car seat.

Blue's yellow eyes haven't left him. She observes his every move, and Owen wouldn't be surprised if she begins helping him as soon as she can walk.

"Trying to find, trying to find where I've been…" He sings as he screws what he thinks is piece J into piece M. While it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, he does what the Swedish directions ask.

"Daaaa, daah, daaa, daaa, Da, da. Daaaaah, Daaah, daaaah, daaaah, da, duh, duh, dun!" he hums along with the music. A soft cooing in the direction of the car seat grabs his attention, and Owen looks at Blue.

Her wide yellow eyes are gazing at him, and her mouth is slightly open. He would believe she was hot if the room wasn't in a competition with Antarctica for the coldest weather. With the way she's somewhat squinting, he wonders if she might be smiling.

But can she do that?

Is that...possible?

If he thinks about it in that light, the sight is endearing. He knows that dogs can smile, so why couldn't a raptor? His lips slowly begin to turn upward. Suddenly, he swallows roughly and moves back to his chair project. He doesn't like her, can't like her, _won't_ like her. She's just another being in his life that will destroy him if he lets her too close.

Tossing the screw drive in the pile of chair pieces, he stands and crosses his arms. The room suddenly feels much too small. He's having trouble filling his lungs with fresh air. The silence in the room is deafening.

A coo pierces the quiet and grabs his attention. He draws in a deep breath before looking down at Blue out of the corner of his eye. Her mouth is still open, and her jaw opens wider in a louder coo.

"No," he warns firmly, and she blinks before her eyes widen. "Don't look at me like that."

Her maw slacks in a wide yawn, and her tongue licks the front of her lips.

"Stop it."

She rubs a tiny, clawed hand over an eye.

"Cut it out."

Blue's little head wobbles as she stretches her neck. She then snuggles her face against the peace blanket.

"You're not allowed to be cute," Owen argues.

With a soft, sighing coo she nestles her head into the fabric, and peers up at him with heavy, lidded eyes.

While he knows she's due for a nap, and he has about eighty-seven minutes until she needs to eat again, Owen can't deal with it. This is more than he can handle. He's out the door and barely made it two steps before there's shrieking. The sound reverberates deep in his bones, and bangs against his soul. The tugging feeling on his heart roots him to that spot.

"Son of a bitch..." he mutters and turns back. He knows he's a fool as he walks back into the room. Despite seeing him, Blue continues to shriek. Owen flicks the clips that hold her, and gently pulls her from the car seat. Cradling her head, he holds her like an infant and slowly rocks her back and forth.

It is only then that she quiets down. She nuzzles into him and breathes in deep. Her blinks grow slower and slower until her eyes stay closed.

He shakes his head and let's out a long, slow sigh.

God…what is he doing?

* * *

 **Thanks for the follows! You guys are amazing! I assume you're enjoying it, right?**

 **I really hope this is funny/amusing/cute...at least puts a smile on your face. Things are a bit crazy for me with work and school, so this is my relax fic, and I try to make it funny. I try to make myself laugh or have feels. I hope you guys feel the same way.**

 **And again, while this is a fic all its own, it is a prequel to Hunger. It's scenes I can't fit in there so they're getting their own tail...tale?**

 **If there's something you think would be funny for Owen or Blue, let me know. I'll look into adding it.**

 **Thank you so much for your support with follows and reviews. It really encourages me to keep going!**

 **Don't forget to follow and/or comment!**


	4. Special Ops

Owen's pretty sure he's never been this frustrated in his life. Nothing he went through in the Navy was as confusing as the pile of wood in the corner. He casts a dark glance toward the kindling and wonders if he lit it on fire how long it would take the fire alarm to go off.

 _Stupid, fucking IKEA chair_ , Owen thinks as he walks to the incubator.

As usual, Blue is gazing at him. For a moment, he wonders if there's some form of camera placed in her eye. Maybe InGen is screwing with him. Maybe they're watching his every move. Maybe that's why she cries every time he leaves.

With a sigh, he touches the speckled egg next to her. He knows the raptor in there is alive by the way it occasionally shakes, but it's not ready to hatch. That's a good thing since he has to run out. Crossing his arms, he shifts his weight to his left foot and looks at Blue.

Owen needs to retrieve survival necessities. There's no way he can stay cooped up in here with a plastic chair, sterile, white walls and silence. He casts a glance around the room before his eyes settle on the only thing he brought today. As the plan forms, he pulls out his phone and opens his text.

[ **Meet me at my bungalow. Bring a truck.** ] he texts to Barry.

Turning, Owen walks to pick up the backpack he brought and brings it to the incubator. He then looks at Blue. "Please don't be a pain in the ass."

She continues to gaze at him, and he doubts she understands. A deep breath enters his lungs as he glances over his shoulder. He doesn't hear anything in the room apart from his heart that begins racing and the quick breaths of the raptor.

Looking back, Owen slowly lets out the breath he was apparently holding and unzips his bag. Wrapping Blue up in the peace blanket, he picks her up and places her in the bag. He glances back again before looking down at her.

"I can't sit in this room without a comfy chair, and that thing over there is crap. Absolute crap," he says as his fingers move to the cold zippers. "So, here's the thing. I can't leave you here because people don't want to hear you bitching. This means you have to come with me."

Slowly, he pulls the zippers up. He then slowly lifts the backpack onto his shoulders and turns for the door.

As Owen walks down the hall towards the doors, he begins to question his life choices. How in the hell did he end up in this mess? When he signed up for raptor trainer, he didn't read " _must be capable of kidnapping a raptor that will scream if it loses sight of you_ " in fine print. If he saw that, he would have at least dressed in black and brought gloves for that Special Op.

Slipping quietly out the back of the main building, Owen moves for his motorcycle propped under a tree when his phone starts buzzing. His heart begins to pound as he pulls it out of his pocket.

[ **Y mst we meet there?** ]

His brow rises as he shakes his head. He can see that Barry is really trying to understand the idea of texting, but clearly things are a bit…off. Before meeting Owen, he apparently never really did that sort of thing. In fact, Barry has doesn't really seems to be much of a phone man, and Owen doesn't understand why. Occasionally, they are helpful.

With a glance toward a trio of nurses walking toward him, Owen hits reply.

[ **I need help getting some things.** ]

Hitting send, Owen climbs on his motorcycle and smiles at the nurses. Unfortunately, there's a small shriek from his backpack and Owen immediately begins coughing. It's not enough to distract them, because the nurses begin looking around. It's at that moment, Owen chooses to start the motorcycle.

"Did you hear that?" asks one in Green scrubs.

"It sounded like a dinosaur," says the second who's in blue scrubs covered in clouds and suns and he internally nicknames Miss Sunshine.

"Well," Owen says with a half-smile, "We do work at a dinosaur park. And they do make those noises."

The second shriek—which is louder than the engine—doesn't help his situation. From the sound of it, he thinks maybe Blue has some pterodactyl in her.

The third nurse, in Pink, looks at him. "Aren't you that Grady guy who's playing daddy to the baby raptor?"

He holds up a hand and shakes his head. "No, no. I'm not a da—"

"He is!" exclaims Green and with a bat of her lashes, she grins. "Your little girl is so adorable!"

"I'm _not_ a dad."

Miss Sunshine sighs. "Oh no. Is it screaming inside again? I can't go back in there if that creature is going to shatter my ear drums."

"Hey," Owen snaps, and revs his engine. " _First_ , she's only a baby. _Second_ , she was sleeping. I'm just running home to get clothes. And _third_ , if she annoys you that much maybe you should look for another job since clearly you can't handle it here."

When the third shriek goes off, he doesn't even say goodbye. He takes off down the path toward his house. By the time he reaches the bungalow, the raptor is full on shrieking and his ears throb. Why does she have to be so loud?

Stopping the motorcycle, he climbs off and the raptor quiets. His shoulders heave as he expels a sigh. At least she's quiet—

Curses fly out of his mouth as something sharp digs into his back. He elbows the pack which draws a yelp. It's only a matter of moments before something sharp is in his back again. He's grumbling as he makes his way up the porch steps and curses leave his lips every time he gets stabbed.

Once inside, he flings the backpack off and throws it on the chair. A _ki-yi_ comes from the bag before it goes still. He's suddenly rushing to the chair and tearing the backpack open. He has to dig through the peace blanket to find the little raptor curled up inside.

A loud sigh leave his lungs as he pulls the little creature into his arms. "God… I'm sorry. I don't think you realize how sharp your nails are. They hurt! And you've torn up my backpack..." he adds with a glance to the holes in the back of the pack.

When her teeth snap around his right arm, he lets out a scream, but Owen knows he had it coming. He rolls his eyes before raising his arm. He doesn't know how to get her off and attempts to scratch her stomach. Owen could swear that he saw on some animal show that's the way to get crocodiles to let go.

No, wait, you punch those in the throat.

So maybe it was a shark?

Or dolphins?

Perhaps it was on Mythbusters and proven not to work.

He can't remember.

Blue is still dangling from his arm when Barry walks in. The man freezes, furrows his brow as his eyes slowly take in the scene and looks Owen up and down. He's quiet for a few minutes before he scratches his head.

"A little help?" Owen asks.

"I do not think a _little_ help is what you are looking for," the man replies.

"I just need to get her off my arm. Do you know what to do?" Owen questions. "This really hurts."

Barry approaches and inspects the situation. Little lips peel back as Blue's gaze turns on the stranger.

"No, please," Owen sighs. "Take your time."

Barry raises an eye brow to him before crossing his arms. "Do you want my help or not?"

With a nod, Owen holds the arm and, by extension, raptor closer to Barry. The man puts his hands up and shakes his head.

"If I attempt to touch her, she will bite me."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Run your fingers down her spine. She should relax, and let go."

Owen settles on the chair and sets her, snuggly, between him and the arm rest. Taking a breath, he runs a finger down her spine. Her gaze darts to him and that's when he notices she's panting. She must have been terrified in the bag. She's never been confined in the dark.

He purses his lips to the right as his fingers slowly slide up and down her spine. His voice is quiet, gentle as he speaks. "It's okay. You're safe. Everything is okay. I'm sorry."

Blue's breathing returns to normal as she watches him. Owen is surprised by how intense it is. There's an intelligence there which reminds him of the human race. While she's clearly watching his behavior, he doesn't know to what end. It's not like she's human and could mimic his actions.

Her teeth slowly pull out of his arm. Blue smacks her lips several times before closing her mouth. Her eyes never leave his, and he continues to stroke her spine.

"All better?"

She blinks.

Owen takes a deep breath and looks up at Barry. "I need to move this rocker and the flat screen to the incubation room. If I have to live there, I can't feed her from the plastic chair."

"I will get the truck ready," Barry says with a nod and leaves.

Pulling off his shirt, he wraps his arm in it. From there, he picks up the little raptor and carries her the nine whole steps from chair to bedroom. He walks to his closet and pulls out his black convertible duffle. With Blue snuggled against him in one arm, he pulls a few shorts and shirts from the closet. After tossing those on the bed, he goes to the tiny bathroom where he juggles his razor, shampoo and soap.

It's difficult work as he starts shoving supplies into his bag. Normally, it's organized with plenty of room. Now, as he goes to grab a towel, he can barely fit it in with the sheet and pillow he snatched off his bed. He nearly forgets his underwear and undershirts before he heads back out into the living room where Barry is waiting.

"You are going to have to put her down," Barry says.

Owen's brow furrows before he looks at the raptor. "Oh, that's no problem."

He drops her on the chair, causing the peace blanket to fall off, and looks down at the chair. He's had the over-sized La-Z-Boy for several years now. The armrests lift revealing a cup holder and a large compartment to hold his remote and possibly a sandwich. He's quite fond of the chair and semi-reluctant to use to with the raptor. With a sigh, he moves to the front of it.

"Come on," Owen says and crouches. Barry picks up the other side and they carry it to the truck. After pushing onto the tarp in the back, he flexes his arm and notices the blood has soaked through.

"Perhaps you should wrap that before we move the TV?"

He has to admit that Barry has a good idea. He isn't sure why he didn't think of it earlier. Maybe because he's used to getting injured and continuing on his mission despite it. Barry turns for the cab of the pickup and returns a few moments later with bandages.

Barry pulls off the shirt and begins cleaning the wound. "What are you doing with a baby raptor, Owen?"

"My job." Is the first thing that comes to mind. It's not entirely a lie. In fact, it's mostly true. However, he knows the question pertains more to why Blue is at his bungalow. "I can't leave her at the facility. She screams her head off."

"I suppose it makes sense she needs you in her sight. You are her parent."

"I'm not a dad."

Barry finishes wrapping his arm and looks at Owen. "She imprinted on you. That makes you her parent."

"Maybe to her, but I am still childless and intend for it to remain that way," Owen objects and walks back into the house to retrieve the television. He's barely made it in the door before the shrieking begins. Sighing, he grabs the comforter from his bed and throws it over the TV.

"You were not joking when you said she would scream," Barry responds as he enters and moves next to the TV.

Owen pulls on his undershirt before shifting to grab one side of the 52' screen. "I told you she had a set of lung on her. It's impressive for how big she is. She weighs all of nine pounds I think."

Barry grabs the TV and looks at him. "I am impressed you know her weight."

"They measure her at least three times a day. I'm annoyed by it," he grunts as they lift the screen and move it to the truck. He slides it snug between the chair and edge. Barry begins to strap everything down. Running back in the house, Owen grabs his duffle and tosses that in the back of the truck as Barry closes the hatch.

"Do you have everything?"

Owen gives a nod and moves to the cab of the truck. His brow rises as he sees Barry remain rooted to the spot with his arms crossed. It's then he realizes Blue is still wailing. With a shake of his head, he runs back in the house, grabs the peace blanket and hops in the back of the truck.

Wrapping the little raptor in the blanket, he pulls her to him and hops out. By the time he's settled in the passenger seat, Barry has the engine started.

"It is a good thing you are not a parent, Owen," Barry laughs. "You would kill your child."

He looks down at the hatchling in his arms. Her eyes are closed and she's sleeping soundly. "There's a good chance I'll kill this one."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Thank you for all the support! I can't believe the encouragement I've gotten from this story! You guys are absolutely amazing! It really makes my day and inspires me to keep going!**

 **Don't forget to follow, and it would be nice to know what you're thinking!**


	5. 3 AM Lies

Owen's spread out in his La-Z-Boy, feet up. He has a bottle of water in the cup holder of one arm rest and the remote hidden under another. The cushion beneath is comforting, like an old friend. It contours to his body just like it always does, except this time it can't seem to put him to sleep.

The bright green numbers from the clock in the corner cast an eerie light around the room like a haunted mansion. They read just after 0300 hours.

The television shows images of a Disney cartoon he's forced to keep on. Originally, Owen had tried to watch ESPN, but Blue shrieked the entire time. When he turn the _The Rock_ assuming she would like Sean Connery's voice, he got bit. Finally, he booted up Netflix and turned on Tarzan. That finally got her to quiet as she became fixed on it before falling asleep. He's afraid to turn it off for fear she'll wake up. He still has a whole 43 minutes before she needs to eat.

Owen glances at the IKEA pieces in the corner. From here, they look like a tiny, abandoned building that's haunted by the way the green light of the clock reflects off it.

"Spare no expense, my ass," he grumbles. That chair is just more proof that InGen doesn't care about people or creatures. They're only in it for their own gain. Selfish bastards.

Owen's thoughts turn to toward his Special Ops mission earlier. A sly smile slides onto his lips. The staff had questioned him about the television, chair, and bag wondering how he retrieved it without Blue shrieking. He insisted she was asleep when he went out, and he doesn't feel a shred of guilt when it comes to lying to InGen. It's already obvious they don't care, and he's certain they lie more than he does.

Plus, the way he views it, he needed supplies in order to make it through the excruciating trial of dealing with a velociraptor. The simple things he retrieved are necessities. They're the only things he thinks he really needs in order to survive in life.

Especially when it's 0300 hours like it is now.

While his eyes are heavy with exhaustion, they are unable to close. Owen can feel the lead lining his muscles. He hasn't gotten a goodnight's sleep in several days, and that's not all attributed to the demon in his arms. Some of it is due to starting this new career.

There are a few things Owen normally does if he's having trouble sleeping. However, none of those can be done with a raptor in his arms—some can't even be done with her in the room. One or two would probably be considered not only offensive, but he'd probably go to jail since he's certain Blue is considered a minor—not that he'd let her watch those types of things anyway, he's not that irresponsible. She's too innocent.

Not to mention, a dinosaur.

So, he's left staring at the television while she's snuggled against him. Owen's hoping he can trick his mind into taking a power nap, but instead he's stuck staring at the mostly naked cartoon man and his unconventional ape family. It's a bit unnerving. Especially since it appears Tarzan has muscles Owen's never seen defined on anyone like that.

Inside, the small spark in his stomach begins to grow. Something catches and before he knows it his body is lit with a burning rage. Owen hates the fact he's contained to a small room. It's sterile, white and soul crushing. He wants to be outside, wants to feel the fresh air on his face. His little jaunt earlier made him yearn for his freedom again. He despises the cage he's been placed in and, by extension, the little raptor shackle binding his arms.

Does he really need this job? Is it dire he stay in the Navy? Does he really need to retire? Sure he only has to put in 18 years rather than a full 20 because of the situation, but that's still two years of being confined to these creatures and this project. Two years of his life he's never going to get back.

There's a reason he's not a father—and it isn't because his ex-fiancée was sleeping with his CO. No. It's the fact he can't stand the thought of giving up _his_ freedom— _his_ life—for another being. He doesn't want to spend his time caring for another, and the raptor in his arms is no exception. Owen's no a spring chicken, but he knows he's still in the prime of his life. He should be out spreading his wings. There's still a bucket list he wants to fulfill.

But he was lied to by InGen, and now he's grounded. His wings are clipped and all he can do is stare at the endless, blue sky. They _assured_ him all he would be doing was _training_ raptors. Not _raising_ them. And now everything—from his family to his job—is a mess.

Perhaps he can't blame InGen fully for the family mess. It's always been a crazy situation. However, when he explained to his mother what his new job entitled she had sent him the peace blanket. Apparently, she foresaw the raising part. That must be the mother's intuition she was always going on about.

His mother had contacted him again mere hours after the raptor had hatched. Owen had been so confused by the rush of emotions he felt toward the creature that he snapped at his mom and griped about the situation.

The next morning he received the overnighted car seat.

Again, it seemed her mother's intuition took over, which frustrates him to know end. In any case, though, _she_ wanted to be a parent. _She_ wanted children. _She_ was born for that. As were his brother and sister. They are good parents.

But it's something he never wants to be. So when he looks down at the sleeping raptor in his arms, he contemplates how far he can make it before she screams. Telling Jurassic World—and the Navy—that he quits won't be that hard. He doesn't give a rat's ass what they think anyhow.

Of course, Barry will probably be irritated about having to move the chair and TV again. At least they won't be trying to hide a raptor at the same time. Plus, he'll probably be able to pack up what little he owns and make it to the ferry by daybreak.

All he needs to do is to toss the demon in the incubator, and he's scott-free.

Or all she needs to do is stop breathing and it's the same thing.

Owen's chest suddenly clenches. The cold rush of panic floods his veins and puts out the anger. That's something he wouldn't want. She may be annoying, but Blue is far too young to know any different. She doesn't deserve to die. She didn't ask for any of this. This situation really isn't her fault.

It's InGens.

They took the reins from God and created her. They chose what she would be. They formed her for a purpose. Blue had nothing to do with it.

She was forced into a life that holds no place for her. Dinosaurs are long gone and humans are now the apex predator. She's alone, born into a cruel world where she doesn't fit…to him, a man who doesn't want her.

And Owen realizes how selfish he sounds.

He rubs a thumb across her cheek. He doesn't want children, he doesn't want to give up his life, and InGen has forced him to. It's their fault he's so resentful of the little life in his arms.

A little life who didn't choose to be born.

A little life who has no say in what she does in this world.

Because just like him, InGen dictates her path and owns her, too.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I feel like y'all should have a nickname or something, but I don't have any ideas at the moment. I'll have to think on that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a little less funny and a little more serious, but sometimes there are serious moments like this in life where you're contemplating existence. And I find they always kind of suck, but at the end, they're enlightening!**

 **If you caught a SPaG error, please don't shoot me. Just tell me about it and I'll fix it.**

 **If you love Owen and Blue, and haven't read Hunger yet, you might want to check it out.**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Click the follow button to make your life easier!**


	6. Chicken Salad of Doom

The plastic fork stabs into a piece of lettuce and then blends as it makes its way into a slice of chicken. Owen pops it in his mouth and begins to chew. His attention is captured by the Sunday sports section—at least he parts of it he can read. Apparently, the little raptor didn't appreciate being held earlier while he read yesterday's news. Her little teeth shredded half the paper in seconds.

Owen considers himself lucky since she only took out the baseball news, and he doesn't read that anyway. Had she taken out the football news or hockey that would have been a different story, and he probably would have bit her. Sure, it's not quite time for either of those two sports to be active, but since he doesn't live in America, and doesn't own one of those smart ass phones, this is his only window into trades and such.

A soft cry causes him to glance up.

Blue is rolling back and forth on the freshly washed peace blanket. Her gaze never leaves him—except when he's putting chicken in his mouth. Owen needs to figure out how to rig the diapers his mother sent. It would beneficial to change a diaper instead of wash the blanket every few hours.

 _Do babies go to the bathroom this much?_ he questions as he puts another bite of chicken in his mouth. Owen's not sure, but he could have sworn he heard babies do. If that's the case, he definitely never wants one. Maybe it's better he didn't get married.

As he goes to eat another bite of chicken, Blue makes an odd sound. It reminds him of a young Simba when he's learning how to growl in the gorge before his father gets trampled in The Lion King. Owen huffs a single chuckle as he's unsure if it's funny.

He chews on another bite and swallows. Her eyes are fixed on him, and she lets out another odd attempt at a growl when he brings the chicken to his mouth.

Owen's brow rises. "If you're gonna bitch about it, walk over here and get some."

Blue responds with a coo that sounds like an 'ahhhh'.

"Unless you walk your chubby tail over here, you're not getting any." He puts another bite in his mouth and goes back to his sports section. He can hear her tiny protests, but pays no mind. Despite her little grunts, he doesn't bother to look at her. Owen knows he'll have another mess to clean up and starts running through ways to put her in a diaper.

A squeak, however, draws his attention. The newspaper rattles as it settles beside him. His jaw drops slightly.

Blue has her forehead slammed into the ground. Her little talons are planted on the ground putting her in a tripod position. She's attempting to use her head to push her to a standing position. Her tail slaps the blanket giving her a boost which sends her tumbling head over talons. She screeches in surprise.

Landing flat on her back with the cold tile beneath her, Blue gazes up at the ceiling. Shrieks begin to shake her tiny body as her head squirms in an attempt to find him.

Owen can't help but laugh. It's one of the silliest things he's ever watched in his life. First, who knew raptors could do somersaults. Second, the three-day-old looks like a turtle flipped on its shell.

Alerted to his position, she begins squawking and twists until she can crane her neck to see him. Blue gazes at him before she coos softly.

With a shake of his head and a soft smile, Owen scoots forward, salad and all. Biting his lip, he slowly reaches out and scratches her tummy. He can feel her body rumble and he wonders if she's purring like a cat. She then squawks.

"All right, you've earned it." He breaks up a piece of grilled chicken and pops it in her mouth.

Her lips smack as she munches on it. Her body then stills as she makes a gagging sound.

Leaning her on her side, Owen can feel his heart begin to pound as Blue continues to choke. He pulls her from the cold tile and places her, straddled, on his left arm. His left hand cups her bottom jaw. With his right hand, he hits the middle of her back and slides up. Once he's repeated this five times, he flips her onto his right arm and presses down on her stomach five times.

It's several worrying seconds, and three repetitions later before chicken flies out of her mouth and skids across the floor. Her chest rapidly rises and falls. She begins shivering like leaves in the wind.

Owen shifts Blue into his arms and pulls her closer. She presses herself against his body, snout nuzzling into his clothes.

"Don't get too comfy," he warns, but let's out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

* * *

 **Hello! Hope your day is going well!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Thank you, Guest, who I can't personally thank. You guys are awesome!**

 **Click the follow to make your life easier. Let me know what you think. Also, if there's something you think would be funny to see, let me know! If you catch an error, let me know since this is unbeta'd.**

 **As always, there's Hunger that can be read if you choose.**

 **I leave you with a question that's fitting for Owen:**

 _ **What do you call a dinosaur with a foul mouth?**_


	7. Last Laugh

Owen's finding out there are certain perks to working at Jurassic World. He gets tons of free food. There's free satellite which includes _all_ the sports channels. Free overnight shipping to and from the park...

Well, the last one he isn't considering a perk at the moment.

His mother has sent him a care package every single day since the little raptor hatched. While it's only been three days, he's _majorly_ done with the baby products. Blue doesn't need Johnson and whatever shampoo. She doesn't need Gerber baby food. She definitely does _not_ need pacifiers. His mother can't seem to understand that this isn't an actual child. It's a genetically modified...creature?

When this morning's parcel arrived, Owen was again disappointed to see more diapers and what looked like a large, jumbled-up, black spider. His mother couldn't have sent him snacks? Socks? Family pictures even?

No.

She _had_ to send something for the raptor.

What kind of mother was she? The next time he called her, Owen was going to have to break it to her that the _'baby'_ had sharp teeth and growled. It didn't sit, smile and laugh—nor would it ever.

At the moment, though, Owen's studying a diaper lying next to his pocket knife. Every so often he peeks over at the little raptor gazing at him from the blanket. She hasn't exactly moved. She just lays on her back, biting her claws from time to time, and cooing every once in a while.

Owen thinks she's a bit crazy.

Picking up his knife, he taps the blade on the counter. He has a lot of options here, but isn't sure how to go about this mission. Pursing his lips, he finally reaches for the diaper. Picking it up, he flips it around. He then points his knife to a random spot on it. "So, if I make a slit here…?"

The blade slices through the diaper making a small hole he hopes is wide enough for a tail. Setting the knife on the counter, Owen walks over to the raptor on the floor. She hasn't moved, but coos louder as he approaches. Little claws reach toward him. Her body twists slightly to the left.

Bending down, he picks her up and cradles her against his body. "Come on, you little pest."

She coos again as her head slams against his ribs, and she nuzzles into him. Owen heaves a sigh. While he can feel the annoyance in his tense shoulders, he also keeps reminding himself that she isn't to blame. It's not her fault he has to raise her. It's not her fault he has to live in this cold, sterile, examination-like room. It's not her fault he can't sleep because she's either eating or demanding his attention.

With a shake of his head, he reaches the counter and plops her onto it. She squeaks when he grabs her legs. A louder cry sounds as he lifts her bottom up and slides her tail through the hole in the diaper. He then slips the front through her legs and pauses.

Do the tape tabs go in front or back?

Looking to the box, he sees the tape tabs are in the back and latch forward—unlike what he has now.

"Crap," he grumbles and throws it away. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"

Blue coos in response.

Owen grabs a second diaper and makes a slit in it. Biting his lip, he slips her into the new one. With a quick yank, he pulls off the tabs. Grabbing one side of the diaper, he does his best to tape it together. However, when it doesn't stick, he realizes that by ripping off the tabs he's ruined the diaper.

"Damn it," he mutters and throws the second away.

The third he accidentally slices in half.

The fourth one, Owen is positive he'll get right. He makes the slit just right and pulls the right tab to latch over the front. There's a smirk on his face as he goes to latch the left side. He knows he's conquered the diaper feat. He should get an achievement award for it. The smirk fades, however, when he realizes the left tab won't reach the front of the diaper.

"Shit," he grumbles and tosses the fourth diaper.

With a loud huff from him, the tabs of the sixth one stick to the little raptor instead of the diaper.

Number nine, he thought he nailed until he picked up the little raptor and it slipped off.

By nineteen, there are diapers all over the room—including one on his head. He prays to God he's nailed it only to realize moments later, Blue's peed in it.

"Son of a—"

The twenty-first diaper, he _finally_ manages to strap to her snuggly.

Standing back, he crosses his arms. His chest puffs out and a smug smile makes its way onto his lips. Looking down at her, Owen laughs softly which sounds more like huffs.

He has just conquered the world.

Until Blue lurches to the right with a screech and slides off the edge. Owen's suddenly lunging forward as she slips from the counter. In the chaos, the knife goes flying, and he slams his head into the counter on his way to the floor. He manages to catch the little raptor and pull her into his arms as he lands on his ass. He's mid-curse when the knife catches up with him and slices his thigh.

A long string of unmentionable words leave his lips before he looks down to make sure Blue's all right.

The little raptor gazes at him with an open mouth and squinty eyes. He then hears a soft huffing. It takes him a moment before his jaw locks, and his eyes narrow.

The little shit is laughing at him.

* * *

 **Please forgive me if there are SPaG errors. If you catch one, LET ME KNOW! This is not beta'd like Hunger is.**

 **I totally see this playing out in my head, especially the diaper on the head while sitting on the ground. My first tablet doesn't arrive until late next week at the earliest, and I'll give it a go drawing it out.**

 **If anyone is adventurous enough to draw out a glimpse of what happened in this chapter (or others), you would not only have my undying love, you will have made my entire week/month, and there might be a prize (if I can think of something grandiose).**

 **Click the follow button, that way if FFN has another outage you won't miss the update.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Much love, dearest readers!**


	8. Care Package Denial

"Ma—"

"When do I get pictures of her? Are you having a photo shoot? Do you need anything else for my little girl?"

Owen swallows a sigh. The phone sits stuck between his ear and left shoulder as he untangles the large, black spider which apparently is some type of baby holder. He glances at the directions and grimaces. It's just as confusing as the IKEA rocker. "Mom, she's not your little girl."

"Right, she's your little girl."

His heart begins to pound. His muscles tense. Air lodges itself in his lungs. No, he's not a parent. He does not want to be a parent. Not ever. His mother has it all wrong. "No, she's not my little girl, either. You do realize she's not even hum—"

"Honey, did you like the dress and hat?" his mother interrupts. "Does she look adorable in it?"

Buried under the diapers and baby holder in the recent package, there had been a pink sun dress with light pink sketched butterflies all over it. To make matters worse, it came complete with a matching hat. He couldn't believe his mother had sent it—not that he should be shocked at this point.

Glancing toward the little raptor babbling in the car seat next to him, he groans. "Mother, this is a _velociraptor_. Haven't you googled it yet?"

Blue's gaze is currently focused on her claws that she keeps clicking. Her little talons kick out every few minutes. Owen wonders what he's done in life to deserve this. He can't stand kids and yet he's forced to raise a raptor. He hasn't been _that_ bad of a person, has he?

"O-wee, I don't understand a lick about goggles. There's no way I could find it, and I'm not asking your sister. She's too busy with the kids," she replies. "All I want to know is if the dress fits my little granddaughter. Does she need a bigger size?"

Pulling the knife hooked into the back belt loop of his pants, he positions the blade in the back of the baby holder. Gingerly, he starts make a cut in the back. Threads of fabric stretch and snap as the knife slices through. It's calming work in spite of the terrifying conversation. It gives him something to focus on so he can breathe again. "I'm thirty-three. I'm pretty sure I'm a bit old for that nickname."

She laughs softly. "Wait until you give your daughter a nickname, then you'll understand it stays with them for life."

"But I don't have kids," he objects. He doesn't understand why she can't seem to grasp that. He's highly annoyed by it. Everyone seems to think he's supposed to be raising this raptor. The damn thing isn't even human.

Once he gets a decent sized hole in the back, he places the knife back in its pouch on his belt. From there he picks up needle and thread he'd requested earlier from the staff. "In fact," he continues, "I don't plan on having kids."

"You've been like that since Jessie," his mother says and the sadness in her voice is evident. She sighs. "Honey, I wish I could take away the pain that you still have over it."

"I am over Jessica, Ma. I have been for quite some time. I just have no intentions of getting married or having kids." It's been three years since he walked in on his ex-fiancee _saluting_ his CO naked in their bedroom. He's pretty sure he's over it by now. However, everyone close to him thinks different and he can't understand why. Just because he doesn't want kids?

"You used to," she says softly and there's a sigh. "Well, if that's your decision…"

"Sure is," Owen responds and walks to his chair. The little raptor begins to shriek as she loses sight of him.

"What are you doing to my granddaughter?"

He mutters a curse under his breath as he turns back and grabs the carrier. Placing it in front of his chair, he sits down and begins to sew around the edge he cut, making little loops as a new seam. "Mom, it's a velociraptor."

There's a hesitation before his mother starts again. "So, you're not using anything I'm sending?"

Pausing, he looks from the baby holder, to the diapers, to the carrier...and finally the little raptor in the pink sundress.

"So, that's a yes," his mother responds, and the smile in her voice is clear as day. "Good, there's another package on its way."

Owen hates his life.

* * *

 **I realize I didn't answer the question from last time. The answer to "** _ **What do you call a dinosaur with a foul mouth?**_ **" is a Bronto-swore-us. *Laugh track* Thank you. Thank you. (Please don't hate the cheesiness!)**

 **Hit the follow/fav on your way out.**

 **Thank you so much for your support. I know you guys are super busy as well! The reviews and follows/favs have REALLY made my day!**

 **Let me know what you think of Owen's insanity.**

 **You guys are awesome!**


	9. Duck In A Hardware Store

The contraption is harder to strap on than any of his Navy gear—and some of their outfits have been extremely difficult to get in to. In any case, even with the directions, he's wondering if it'll hold the raptor. Looking in the bathroom mirror, it looks like a backwards backpack of some sort—or perhaps a high kangaroo pouch. From what he can tell, though, he's apparently wearing it correctly. Shrugging, he walks to the incubator.

Blue's yawning, since she's just waking up from her nap. A claw rubs her eye and she blinks up at him. It'll be a while before she needs to feed which will make his mission easier to complete. Her little claws reach up to him, and she whines softly.

Owen lifts her—still in the pink dress from earlier—and gently lowers her into the pouch on his chest. It's awkward and slow going since he can't match up her limbs to the correct holes. He heaves a sigh when her foot slips into the tail hole for the fifth time.

Pausing, he takes a large breath and lowers her in again. This time, her tail slips through as do her talons. After making sure she's safe and sound in the pouch, he walks to the counter where he grabs her little matching hat. He places it on her head and reaches for his Ford hat.

"Ready?" he questions as he puts his hat on.

Her eyes are wide and settled on him. She coos in response.

There's a smile that slips onto his lips which he can't help. In the pink dress and hat, Owen knows no one has a better looking raptor infant. The fact her mouth opens and her eyes squint slightly in response has him pursing his lips. He's not sure what to think and suddenly feels extremely uncomfortable.

Swallowing roughly, Owen returns to the incubator and checks the egg. While it shakes from time to time, it's still refuses to start hatching. He's not entirely concerned. Maybe that one needs more time.

Exiting the room, he makes his way down the hall. Entering the visitor section of the Creation Lab, he quickly gets lost in the crowd. The amount of people is a bit nerve-racking since Blue is so small and anyone could notice she's not human, however, there is an upside. If security discovered he was gone and went missing for him, there is no way they'd be able to find him anytime soon.

He exits the lab, walks through the visitor center, and out into his first real experience of Jurassic World. While Owen's been driven around by Hoskins before, he was never been allowed to view things on his own. It was more like viewing a snow globe instead of being in a zoo.

"Look at this," Owen says as he pauses near an overly crowded, stuffed animal stand.

Jurassic World has only fourteen species on display at the moment. The aviary is set to open in a month which will bring the total to sixteen. Owen isn't sure if the raptors will stay under the research idea, or be exposed to the mad house.

The stand, however, boasts far more creatures—nearly thirty—and he wonders how far they're going to take this money maker. There's a large part of him that knows what a foolish idea this entire island is. These creatures shouldn't have even been created. They're not real by anyone's definitions.

A soft shriek comes from the pouch and Blue's claw is pointing to a T-Rex stuffed animal. Owen steps forward and looks to the clerk.

"How much are these?"

"Sixty-five dollars, sir," the employee says, pushing her hair behind her ears.

" _Holy shit!_ " Owen exclaims and several people glance to him before issuing their children away. "Are you kidding me?!"

The remaining parents and kids scurry off.

The clerk fidgets with her manicured nails. "Sir?"

Owen shakes his head and turns from the stand. "Sorry, Blue. I'll show you the real thing. There's no way I'm going to be robbed over a tiny stuffed animal."

She coos in response as her gaze settles on him again. She begins to babble a bit and flex her talons.

"Careful," he warns, causing her to quiet, and he adjusts her feet. "You're going to tear into my clothes and this is a _'no shoes, no shirt, no service'_ kind of establishment. That's why you're in a dress and hat."

Blue begins to babble again.

As he walks around the stores, he gets a few curious looks. Owen doesn't blame them, he would be looking as well. Hearing the raptor babble is something odd. It's not a creepy sound, or something ungodly. It's sort of a mix between a baby and a crocodile with a bit of something else in there. Surprisingly enough, it's calming and he finds himself stopping and looking down into those yellow eyes of hers.

It's then he admits…they aren't entirely yellow. Much of it is an amber color. Her irises, though, those are yellow, and it reminds him of the sunset in the Sahara. They're beautiful in every way imaginable. They seem to glow even brighter as she keeps babbling and gazing at him. They're almost hypnotizing in a way.

"You like to talk, don't you?" he asks and his voice softens a bit.

With teeth bared, she opens her now-silent mouth and her eyes squint. She then begins babbling more.

"Sir, is that your daughter?"

Owen's eyes nearly pop out of his head as a raven-haired woman appears in front of him. He swallows roughly before shaking his head.

"Is it your niece then?" she questions and bats a lash at him.

Words are still caught in his throat. His heart is trying to figure out its normal pattern. The idea of having a daughter is outrageous to him. He always assumed that if he was forced to have a child, it'd be a boy.

But of course that would be in a parallel universe where he could understand the raptor in his pouch, find a woman who wouldn't cheat on him, and have the Canadiens win the Stanley Cup from now until Jesus came back.

"I found her on the tram," Owen manages to say before turning away.

He hightails it out of there and doesn't stop until he reaches the marina.

Owen pauses and looks across the expanse. It's breathtaking. The water is so crisp and blue, much bluer than he's ever seen in any of his tours. InGen's probably modified it just like they've modified everything in this park.

Moving towards the railing, leans his left hip against it. He takes his pointer finger and places it in front of Blue and out to the water. "Look, Blue. Look at all that water. It's gorgeous."

The little raptor doesn't follow his finger. Instead, she's already looking to where he's gazing. She coos softly as her little eyes dart back and forth taking in the water. With wide eyes, her little claws fold in front of her, and she presses the side of her head into him. She seems almost frightened.

Owen places his arms around her. He's never seen another creature so infatuated by the water. Babies aren't normally this observant three days after birth. Puppies take a while to come around. He rubs her back, and she pulls back slightly.

"Yah, ah, ryah," she babbles up to him.

He can hear the intonation in her and swears she's asking him a question. "It's called water."

"Aaahhh?" she coos.

"Yes, water. It's something that you drink."

"Ooh! Is that your daughter?" asks a brown-haired woman walking up to him.

Owen looks at her, the panic building in his veins and all he can do is shake his head no.

"Is it your niece?"

He coughs roughly. "No."

The woman's brow rises.

"I stole her from the bathroom."

And just like that, Owen books it out of there again. He doesn't stop until he's reached the Underwater Observatory. It's luck he happens to see the mosasaur. Pointing to the small creature, he talks to Blue. "That's a mosasaur. Right now, she's the size of an Orca. She's small and she'll grow just like you."

A low-pitched shriek comes from the tiny raptor. Her little talons kick out again as she watches the Mosasaur drift through the water. A high-pitched shriek comes from Blue and the water creature stops. It then turns and floats to where Blue is. It looks at the raptor and turns slightly on its side before rolling over.

Blue reaches out a claw to the creature. A low humming can be heard from the other side of the glass. Her little claw retreats, and she nuzzles into him. One eye stays on the mosasaur, and she whines softly.

"She won't hurt you. She's just as curious," he says softly. "She probably doesn't know there are other dinosaurs."

The little raptor looks up at him, then at the mosasaur.

"Say: _bye, mosasaur! See you again!_ " Owen waves.

Her claws flex out and she coos.

With a scrunched brow, he moves toward the exit. There is no way she's actually understanding a word he's saying. First, she's three days old. Second, she's a dinosaur for crying out loud!

Well… dinosaur is subjective at InGen.

An older woman happens upon his path near the exit and she grins. "You're a first time father, aren't you? I heard you talking to your little girl over there."

Owen should probably be shocked that the woman could hear, but there are stranger things in the world—he's carrying one around. This time, he finds himself sighing. "No, she's not my daughter or niece. She has lovely parents that will never see her again."

With that, he exits the observatory.

Passing restaurants, his stomach begins to growl. If he's hungry, he has to imagine that Blue is getting there as well. She is past her feeding time.

While Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville is calling his name, he doesn't think bringing a minor in there would be appropriate. He passes by Hungry Caveman's Grab and Go. He's famished, but he isn't in the mood for an enormous to-go box of food. Mosasaur Café sounds delectable, but when he looks in and sees what they have to offer, he decides against it. And he doesn't even look at Deino-Diner since he's in the mood for something quick.

Owen settles on chicken nachos from a small stand with a man in a sombrero and a fake moustache taped on. His stomach is snarling and trying to thank him as he starts into the chips. They're amazing, which he isn't sure if it's due to the fact he hasn't eaten all day or because they're delicious.

"Aaaaaahhh?" Blue coos and keeps her mouth wide open.

There's a deep breath of decision before Owen munches on a plain chip. She squawks at him.

"Hang on!" he says and holds the rest of the chip to her. "Please, don't bite off my finger. I need it."

Gently, Owen places part of it in her mouth. She munches down on it with a _crunch!_ His hand jerks back. There are quick breaths from him as Blue eats the tiny piece. She coos and opens her mouth for more.

Again, he eats part of the chip—this time with chicken—and gives it to her. She's gentler this time as she closes her jaws.

"That's my gir—"

"Sir, hands in the air!"

Owen stiffens and looks over to see a security guard pointing a taser at him. His brow rises, and he slowly lifts his hands. He tries to ignore the fact little claws lift into the air as well.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping," the guard says. "Slowly rise from the table and place the infant on the ground."

"You're kidding right? I just took her out of the lab," Owen responds. "It's not like we left the park."

"Sir, this child's parents are—" The guard's eyes widen when he looks at the baby.

Owen's sure the claws and snout are cause for a heart attack, especially since the man drops the taser and places a hand over his heart. "What _is_ that _thing_?!"

"It's not a thing. It's a female, baby raptor. Her name is Blue."

The guard doesn't respond.

Owen shrugs, goes back to eating his nachos and sharing part with Blue.

"So," he says to her. "This duck walks into a hardware store and asks, 'got any corn?' The guy says 'no, we're a hardware store.' So, next day, duck show up and quacks 'got any corn?'"

Blue coos and her mouth opens in a smile.

"Um, sir," the security guard says. "Are you talking to…to that?"

Owen looks at him. "Again, this is a raptor, and she's a girl. I'm telling her a joke. Now, don't interrupt."

He shares another chip with Blue and continues. "So, the guy says 'no, we don't sell corn here.' So, day three rolls around and the duck walks in—because he's not entirely bright—and asks if the guy has corn. The guy says 'no! And if you ask again, I'll nail your webbed feet to the floor.' So, day four—"

"Sir?" the security guard questions. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Stop interrupting!" Owen snaps and looks back at Blue. He rolls his eyes. "The nerve of some people."

She babbles at him in a low tone.

"I know. It's annoying," he responds and takes a deep breath. "Okay, duck walks in again the next day and says 'got any nails?' Guy says 'no, just sold my last one.' Duck looks at him and goes, 'got any corn?'"

Owen smiles and Blue huffs softly.

"You can laugh," he says. "Like this."

Owen starts laughing and Blue quiets. Her head slowly tilts to the side and her hat falls off. Picking up the hat, Owen shrugs.

"Maybe you'll understand how to laugh soon."

* * *

 **If anyone wants to take on a picture they imagine, I will love you to death. I'm trying to clear my plate so I actually have time to draw. (It's not working at the moment)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You are AMAZING! You really encouraged me to make time to update this quickly!**

 **Check out Hunger for a read in the meantime!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Don't forget to follow since even I don't know when I'm updating!**


	10. To and Fro

The swing—which was a pain in the ass to setup—rocks gently to and fro. The little raptor in it has long dozed off. Little gasps of breath which are probably baby snores comes from her. Her little stomach is bulging again, and he's wondered if he's feeding her too much.

Owen sits in his chair, feet up, playing a few rounds of Call of Duty. He can hear the teens cursing in his headset as he dominates the round. Perhaps if he was playing with older people it would be a challenge. However, he doesn't have that Prestige skull with wings on his icon for nothing. The other option would be to switch to Black Ops 2, but he doesn't care much for that one. He's not-so-patiently waiting for Ghosts. Hopefully that will be better.

As the round ends, he casts a glance over to the little raptor. She's been sleeping for longer than her normal two hours which he chalks up to the fact she had a long day in the park. When InGen comes and talks to him about it will be another thing. He's expecting them at any moment. There's no way they would allow him to take her out without some sort of punishment.

As if hearing his thoughts, his phone starts vibrating causing him to joly. He takes a breath and shuts off the X-Box. This will probably be a long conversation.

Checking the caller idea, he heaves a sigh. The person calling is much worse than InGen could ever be.

"Hello, sir."

" _This has gone on long enough!"_

With a grimace, Owen closes his eyes. His muscles tighten in his neck and shoulders. He winces when the next screech comes through.

 _"Your mother and I have allowed this nonsense to go on long enough! You should be out on tour, not taking care of zoo animals!"_

This has been _allowed_ just under four days now. It's not surprising the man is screaming at him. It's nothing new. Owen's used to this type of behavior when things don't go according to plan. Any time he was in trouble as a child, this was the pattern. As a teen, if he missed curfew this was the response. When he broke off his engagement with Jessica…well, this treatment has been going on ever since.

 _"I expect to hear a response from you."_

Owen doesn't know how to respond. He doesn't know how to make it right. He knows no matter what he says he's going to face the wrath. He's only managed twice in his entire life when he's actually been something in his father's eyes. The first was when he enlisted in the Navy. The second was when he proposed.

"Sir, this isn't entirely a zoo—"

 _"I've seen the news. I know what they say."_

"The division I'm working with is military. They're supposed to be trained like dogs and seals."

 _"Then why is your mother sending you those absurd care packages?"_

Owen shrugs. "You'd have to ask her."

 _"You have her believing this thing is a grandchild of some sort! Do you realize how asinine you sound? Why are you brainwashing her with this idea?"_

"I'm not brainwashing her," he growls and looks to the little raptor snug in the swing. He's exhausted after everything that's happened. As he looks at her, though, he has mixed opinions. He isn't quite sure how he feels. "And it's not a thing. It's a raptor."

 _"I don't care what kind of monster—"_

" _She's_ a _raptor_!" he snaps. Blue jolts awake and her yellow eyes meet his gaze. He takes a deep breath. "She's not a monster. She's a velociraptor, and she's the last leg of my tour."

 _"Playing with fossils is not a tour, young man. And despite your mother sending you those packages, she doesn't sleep at night because she's afraid one of them will eat you. She doesn't want to bury an empty casket."_

His chest tightens. Of course his father would be calling on his mother's behalf. If his mother wasn't alive, Owen wouldn't hear from the old man. His father wouldn't care if he was dead or not. However, he doesn't want to worry his mother. "Blue's not going to hurt me. She's the size of a baby. I can send you a picture if you'd like."

 _"That thing will grow into a man eater!"_ his father snarls. _"You give up this stupid dream and report home!"_

Home…

What would ever make him want to return to that farm house?

The house where he was born and raised, did his homework, got good grades. Learned to slide down banisters, how to grow crops, and found out the meaning of heartache when his chocolate lab Scruffy died.

His sister lives there now with her husband and their newborn boy. They've inherited the property. His parents live in one of two smaller homes on the property. They all work together to keep the barn and animals in healthy order.

Honestly, he's surprised his brother and his wife don't live there with their two kids as well. However, they only live about ten minutes away.

So, no, he can't think of a good reason why he wants to move back there. As far as he's concerned, he's more a nomad at this point. A lone wolf. He isn't even entirely sure what home means.

 _"Did you hang up on me? Did you hear me? I said leave that beast and come home right now."_

Owen rises from the chair and walks to the raptor, his mind whirling. He doesn't like what his father is saying, but is this the out he's been looking for? He doesn't want to raise a child. He likes living the single life. Maybe this is an answer to his prayer for freedom.

The tiny raptor chirps and raises her arms. Her little claws flex and she coos.

"Sir, I have a mission to do."

 _"There is no mission there."_

"I have two years left and they'll let me fully retire—early. Because this is a dangerous job, and I'm putting my neck on the line, I get full benefits and full retirement earlier than twenty years."

 _"That's because they know you won't have to pay."_

"Then so be it, but I'm willing to take the risk because the reward is definitely worth it. Besides," Owen adds. "You know full well that servicemen die every day in service to their country. If I die, then I'm no different than them, except, this is probably the easier way out."

 _"Is that O-wee?"_ he hears in the background. _"What are you saying to my son? Give me that phone!"_

There's a scuffle causing Owen to pull the phone away from his ear and wince. He's probably bleeding out the ear now. When the noise stops, he puts the phone back to his ear.

 _"Is your father giving you a hard time?"_ his mother asks.

Owen shakes his head. "No, ma. No more than usual."

 _"Good. I hope he's not convincing you to abandon my granddaughter."_

"It's a raptor, _mom_. Not a child."

 _"That's irrelevant, dear. Now, did you check the package I sent you? There's something special for you and her."_

Owen rises from his spot and walks to the recent care package. He never finished opening it, since he was too caught up in discovering the swing and putting that together.

He opens it to see a vintage Canadien's jersey with a white lace tie. Unwrapping it, he finds a much smaller jersey. He does his best to swallow the smile on his face and unwraps the jersey to find several children's books. There's a collection of Beatrice Potter books that he recognizes from his childhood, a book with a bat on it, another with a bird and a dog on the cover, and the last one consists of two rabbits on the cover.

He shakes his head. "Mom, I'm not reading these to her."

" _We'll see_ ," she says softly. " _I have to go, O-wee. It's getting late here and your sister needs help making dinner. I'll call you in the morning. Love you._ "

"Love you, too."

He hangs up and shakes his head.

* * *

 **Okay, a quick couple things!**

 **First, work and school are kicking my tail, which is why I haven't updated. I would have a picture to show, but sketchbook deleted it. *Sighs* This has been a long month.**

 **If you need something to read between updates, check out Hunger.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! They really encourage me and help make all the crud going on a little easier to bear.**

 **Hope you enjoy.** **Let me know.**

 **Click the follow button, if you haven't. It just makes it easier on you!**


	11. Marty the Bird Man

**Been super busy.**

 **Losing my mind.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I AM BEHIND ON THANK YOU'S!**

 **Also, special thanks/shout out to GothicAnn87 for suggesting "Owen reads a book to Blue and she loves it". Hopefully this worked out. If not, don't fret, there are more books in the box.**

 **Something you'd like to see? Let me know and I'll see if I can work it in!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **In case you have any doubts, this is AU, but I'd like to think it could be canon since NOTHING is really known.**

* * *

"Old Brown carried Nutkin into his house, and held him up by the tail, intending to skin him; but Nutkin pulled so very hard that his tail broke in two, and he dashed up the staircase and escaped out of the attic window.

"And to this day, if you meet Nutkin up a tree and ask him a riddle, he will throw sticks at you, and stamp his feet and scold, and shout—

"Cuck-cuck-cuck-cur-r-r-cuck-k-k!"

A soft screech comes from the raptor as her mouth opens in what can only be a smile. Her little claws flex; her smile turns into a yawn. She rests her head against the side of the swing and her eyes blink.

Owen closes the book and looks at her. "Squirrel Nutkin was a jerk."

With a soft snort, Blue's head lulls as her eyes close. Her little tail sways with the swing as she nods off.

He's perched on the edge of his chair, just watching her sleep when his phone vibrates. Clicking on it, he's surprised to see his mom.

[ **Have you finished checking the box? Did you look at the bunnies?** ]

With a shrug, he rises and tosses Squirrel Nutkin back in the chair. With a glance toward the unhatched egg and a deep breath, he walks to the box. Glancing over the mess of books, he pulls out the one with the two rabbits. He flips through and watches as papers flutter to the ground.

Picking it up, he flips it over. His eyes widen. There's a plane ticket to Canada and a ticket for a Canadiens game. His eyes widen, since he knows those tickets are impossible to get. He wonders who was killed in order to obtain something that rare.

Stuck on there is a green post-it note which reads:

" _To my little boy,_

 _I know how hard you work and how dedicated you are to your job. I am so proud of all of your accomplishments and where you're at in life. I am so blessed to be your mother. I hope you enjoy this ticket, and have a great time at the game._

 _Love,_

 _Mom."_

Owen's mind begins to race. According to his plane ticket, he departs in the morning around eleven which means he needs to leave ASAP and convince Marty the helicopter pilot to do him a solid. Grabbing his jersey from the box, he moves to his duffle bag. Picking it up, he shoves his jersey in it and watches as red and white fabric falls to the floor. The little jersey lands on the ground, and he sucks in a breath.

If he leaves, Blue will wail. The egg might hatch. He may lose his job. Glancing to the tickets in his hand, Owen knows he has a once in a lifetime opportunity within his grasp. Suddenly, it doesn't make sense why his mother would send him the tickets. She keeps acting like Blue is her grandchild. She wouldn't want him to leave the little raptor.

The little jersey catches his attention again.

 _Oh,_ he thinks. _Not a chance._

Biting the inside of his cheek, he rolls from his heels to his toes. Does he dare? Can she survive without him? Will the egg hatch? Time is ticking away. He only has a small window of opportunity…

Fifteen minutes later, Owen's knocking on Marty's door. He prays the man is at home and not at Margaritaville. He's bouncing up and down on his toes as he checks to make sure he has his tickets and jersey. Fingers tap against his jeans as he debates if Marty can still fly even if he's at Margaritaville. It's roughly a three hour trip give or take. It i later at night though and Marty could be deep in the keg by now.

Eons seem to pass before the door opens. A large man with a full blown beard fills the door frame and rubs his eyes. In a life before Jurassic World, Owen knows the man once road for a friendly biker gang. Despite his intimidating size and look, he helped out children and women—and has a deep love for puppies.

"Owen, what're ya doin' here?"

"I need a ride to Tambor."

"You had ta ask me this late?"

"I need to leave urgently."

Bushy eyebrows shoot up. "You want me to take ya to the airport… _now_?"

Owen nods in response. "Please, I have a flight to catch. I'll owe you big time."

"I dunno..."

"My mom got me tickets to a Canadiens, Rangers game."

Marty runs a hand over his bald head. "Right, I'll get my stuff."

It's a long twenty minutes to the helipad. Owen's foot is tapping faster than ever. He can feel his excitement building and his breathing slightly increase. He doesn't even wait for Marty to give him the okay before he's hopped in the passenger seat.

With a gasp, Owen pulls out his phone and shoots out a text to Barry asking that he watch the incubator room. The nurses are just as useless as the doctors there. They wouldn't have the first clue what to do, but Barry will. Someone capable needs to be left in charge. Owen wonders if he should text to ask for forgiveness now or later seeing as how the staff will soon hate him.

Marty takes a deep breath as he shuts his door. The man looks at him, one brow raised towards the heavens. "So, is that dino gonna wake up when I turn this bird on?"

Owen shrugs and looks down at the little sleeping raptor snuggled in the baby harness and cuddled under the peace blanket.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

 **Hit the follow button your way out!**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I have a drawing going of Blue and Owen. Do you want to see it?**


	12. The Innocence Project

Humans are one of the most unobservant species on the planet. According to research, eyewitness misidentification is the greatest factor in wrongful convictions with over seventy percent being overturned. Hell, there was even a study done where people were convinced they met Bugs Bunny at Disneyland. People will believe anything.

Which is why Owen is stretched out on an uncomfortable, plastic chair reading Sports Illustrated with a sleeping raptor strapped to his chest. He's not concerned. Between her dress and hat, no one will suspect a thing. If anyone asks, she's just wearing leggings—complete with talons.

With a sigh, he closes the magazine. It's not the swimsuit issue so he's a bit bored. Rising from the seat, he tosses it in the trash, and pulls on his duffle bag that doubles as a backpack in need. Owen then begins walking through the airport. He's glad things are in English since he's still getting a hang of the language. He enters a gift shop and pauses when his phone vibrates.

"Hello?"

" _How are you, dear?_ "

Owen's lip begins to turn upward. "Morning, Ma."

" _Sleep well?_ "

"Not exactly," he admits and picks up a snow globe of the ocean. "I was in a helicopter for a while, and now I'm chilling in the airport for quite some time. Not really a chance to sleep."

" _Hopefully you'll sleep on the plane and at the hotel._ "

Owen's brow quirks and he shakes his head. "You didn't have to do all this. You could have just bought me a ticket home."

His mother laughs. " _O-wee, if I had bought you a ticket home, you never would have used it. You don't want to come home. Besides, there's nothing here for you._ "

"Not to live," he objects as a heavy weight suddenly rests on his chests. He leans against the wall and flips the snow globe again. "To visit."

" _You need to keep exploring the world, not visiting right now. And that baby needs to know there's so much more out there than where she's supposed to grow up._ "

"How did you know…" Owen shakes his head. "She's a dinosaur, ma. Well…kind of. She's not technically a dino. She's some weird modified—"

" _You listen to me_ ," his mother chastises, and it reminds him of the most helpful lectures from his youth. " _That little girl is a living, breathing child, no matter her species or how she was brought into this world. And you may think I'm crazy for sending my grandchild all these gifts because she's a velociraptor, but Owen Levi, all I hear in your voice is how much you love her when you speak despite how you think you feel._ "

He lingers in the back corner of the store staring at a shelf, but he can't tell what's on it. "Mom, this isn't—"

" _Honey, lots of people adopt. It's very common nowadays._ "

"This isn't a human. Hell, she's not even a pet."

" _Dear, watch your language in front of her. And I've heard her. That's not what a pet sounds like. She coos and cries for you more than a 'pet' could ever do. I would be willing to bet she's in the holder and not a carrier. Am I right?_ "

Owen runs a finger over the shelf as he bites the inside of his cheek.

" _Of course I am. Mother's intuition_ ," she replies softly. " _Honey, you don't have to admit to anyone how you feel about her. I understand; I'm sure others would as well. It is nice to see you care about someone again. I know with everything Jessica did and what happened—_ "

"No. Just stop." He finds himself wrapping his arms around the sleeping raptor. There are just some things that should never be mentioned again and those memories are a prime example. He sighs. "Thank you for the tickets, Ma."

" _You're welcome, dear_ ," she says and he can hear the smile in her voice. " _Give Blue a kiss for me._ "

He rolls his eyes.

" _Don't roll your eyes at me, young man._ "

His mouth opens to retort.

" _Don't even try to deny it. I've known you since the day you were born. I know how you act_."

He smirks. "Love you, Ma."

" _Love you, too, O-wee. Let me know when you get into Canada._ "

"Will do." And with that he hangs up and slips the phone into his pocket.

Making his way out of the shop, he enters another that seems to be geared toward Jurassic World gifts. Dinosaurs and posters are everywhere. It's a kid's paradise. Owen, however, feels very overwhelmed. There is so much crammed into a small area, he feels as if he's going to pass out and be smothered to death by useless crap. He backs out of the shop, but stops.

There, buried under a pile of stuffed spinosaurus, sits a T-Rex.

Owen blinks and approaches. He eyes the clear bin, checks to see that Blue is still fast asleep, and then reaches deep in. It takes him a few moments to wrap his fingers around the T-Rex's tail, but as soon as he does, he frees it from the box. Quickly, he flips to the price tag.

The stuffed animal is only ten dollars, and he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. It's also larger and seems more durable than the overpriced one he saw yesterday. Walking to the register, he pays for it and then begins to go hunt for food.

A few curious looks meet his eye, but for the most part, the airport is quiet and uneventful. Owen's able to snag a huge breakfast burrito and hash browns before going back to sit at his gate. He's a quarter of the way through his burrito when Blue stirs and rubs her eye. She chirps softly before yawning.

"Hey," he whispers.

Her nostrils flare as her gaze settles on the burrito. She looks back at him and squawks.

Owen purses his lips in a frown. Taking a deep breath, he holds the burrito closer and she takes a huge bite.

"Not okay!" he snaps, and her eyes widen with burrito hanging out of her mouth. "I'm hungry, too."

Blue slowly munches on the food. With a shake of his head, Owen takes another bite. "Trying to eat all my food... What a piggy."

She opens her mouth and looks at him.

"Yeah, just don't eat it all," he grumbles and holds out the burrito again. This time, she takes a smaller bite and smacks her lips as she chews. Her little head sways side to side and the joy on her face radiates through her yellow eyes.

Owen can't help the soft smile that slides onto his features. He holds the T-Rex closer in an attempt to gain her attention. Blue, however, ignores it in favor of more of his burrito. He realizes then and there, she's too smart for her own good. He takes another bite and wonders what she'll think of Canada.

* * *

 **Okay, I had a little time and a HUGE burst of inspiration. (Thanks to reviews and follows!)**

 **The picture will be up soon. (as in by next week) I'll let you know when, with information of where to find it.**

 **Tomorrow we have storybook character dress-up day at my job. My coworker and I are dressing up as Jurassic Park employees. It's going to be fantastic and the kids will love it. Gotta go work on that now!**

 **As always, click follow to make your life easier.**

 **I'd love to hear what you think or if you have any ideas of a scene between Owen and Blue you'd like to see.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **You're the bestest!**


	13. Raptors Don't Take Baths!

The hotel suite is quiet and quaint. It has a kitchen, a bath, a couch and even a bedroom. The place clearly cost his parents some money, and he's confused as to what he did for his mother to think he deserved this. It's something he definitely shouldn't be privileged to, and yet, he is.

Blue's soft crying grabs his attention. Pulling her from the harness, he gently tosses her to the couch. She bounces lightly resulting in a soft screech and an open mouth. It's then he drops his duffle bag-backpack and pulls off the harness. It's nice to be free of restraints.

"Are you ready for a nap? I am," he comments and sits next to her. He pulls her little outfit off as well as the diaper. "I'm still tired after that long flight."

As if in answer, she yawns and rolls to her side. Her little tail flicks back and forth as she watches him.

"What?"

She babbles softly.

"I can't understand you."

A whimper leaves her mouth before she babbles again.

Owen sighs and rises from the couch. Walking to the bedroom, he looks at the bed with the queen bed and white sheets. It looks inviting. His eyes scan the large bathroom and an idea forms. Walking to the spacious, white bath, he fills the tub and adds the bubbles provided. Tossing his phone on the sink, he pulls his shoes and socks before shedding his shirt and shorts.

Walking back to the couch, he looks at the little raptor. "Can I trust you?"

Her little talons flex and she looks up at him with grabby claws.

He bites his lip and considers it a good idea that he keeps his underwear on. At least there's some sort of protect there. Picking her up, he walks to the bathroom and climbs in the tub.

Holding her up, Owen settles into the bath and slowly lowers her into the water. He plops her on his chest where her eyes widen and she slams her claws into the water with a screech. Her lips are pulled up into a smile.

After a few minutes, Blue calms and he lays her against his out-of-the-water chest. It isn't long before she's snoozing away with soft gasps he's come to believe are snores.

His fingers gently run up and down her side as his eyes close. It's been a while since Owen's felt this relaxed. He hasn't had a bubble bath in years. There's something soothing about the baby on his chest and the warm water that has him nodding off.

His phone starts vibrating against the counter and he's suddenly gripping the raptor in his arms as he leaps to his feet. The baby in his arms tenses and he braces for slashes that never come. He receives a soft, confusing chirp and can feel her heart pounding.

Owen grabs the phone and places it to his ear. "Hello?"

" _Honey, are you okay?"_

"Mom?" he questions and walks into the bedroom. Keeping one hand on Blue, he grabs his bag and he brings it to the bed. "What's going on?"

" _Did you get in?_ "

"Yeah, a while ago," he comments as he pulls out underwear. Normally, he'd sleep in nothing, but since Blue has been around he doesn't think sleeping naked is beneficial to her or him.

" _What did I tell you when you left?_ "

Owen puts the underwear on the counter before turning and pulling the plug on the tub. "I forgot. I'm sorry."

" _Do you know how worried I was?! I thought something had happened to you._ "

"Mom," he says as he watches the water drain. "I'm sorry. Blue and I made it here. The hotel is beautiful. We're both thankful for what you did for us. I'm grateful for this trip."

His mother sighs and he's positive it's from her relief. " _I'm glad you're safe. Are you two having a good time?_ "

He nods as he sets Blue in the empty tub. "Yeah. We're both tired. I'm about to shower so we can both sleep."

" _Well, I'll let you go, then. Call me in the morning._ "

"Will do, ma. Love ya." He hangs up and puts the phone on the counter. Owen then walks to the shower and turns on the water. When it's the right temperature, he climbs in.

With a glance toward the baby cooing in the tub, he starts humming a tune he happens to sing all the time recently. He can't figure out the words, though. He can't remember where it comes from. It's something he's known for years, but everything about the song escapes him.

When the cooing stops, Owen pauses. Looking towards the tub, he can't see any part of the little raptor. His hand meets the shower door when suddenly a little blue head wobbles into view.

Owen has the water off and a towel around his waist in moments. He moves to the tub and looks down at the raptor using the tub edge to stand. He feels like his heart is going burst out of his rib cage as he puffs out his chest and grins.

"You're trying to walk."

* * *

 **Picture is about 60 percent done.**

 **Might take me a few days to upload anything since finals are starting and I have a LOT of homework to accomplish.**

 **In the meantime, check out Hunger, if you haven't already.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! It's super encouraging and thank you to everyone for your support. It means a lot!**


	14. Just Following Murky Orders

**If you're still with me. I love you.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated. Work and school have been crazier than I thought. There are a few more responsibilities on my plate. I'm trying to get back on track and uploading a few times a week again.  
**

* * *

Owen can't stand the way the buzzing of the phone always startles him. At some point, he should be accustomed to it. However, the sneak always gets him. Its vibrating on the nightstand at the moment, laughing and mocking him. He's trying to right himself from his tumble off the bed. Sheets are everywhere, pillows are scattered, the bump on his head from where he hit the floor hurts, and he's left trying to make sense of the blurry eyed mess.

Rubbing his head, he's glad when the buzzing stops. Slowly exhaling, Owen leans against the bed basking in the silence. Honestly, he isn't sure why he has a phone. It's more of an issue than anything. However, if he got rid of it, family wouldn't be able to contact him. He's not sure if that's a bad thing since it was most likely hi mother trying to contact him again. Perhaps he should have a chat with her about time zones.

Pulling himself to his feet, he looks over at the sleeping blue raptor surrounded by a fortress of pillows. Owen had been a bit worried about sleeping in the bed with her—what if he rolled over onto her? As he throws the sheets back on the bed, he's thankful he didn't wake her when he fell out.

Pausing with a fluffy white pillow in his grasp, Owen watches her. A soft smile forms on his lips as he looks at the white diaper on her. Her tail flicks and her chest expands in a sigh. Blue looks so docile, so small, and so innocent. It will be interesting to see her grow into a killer, because at the moment she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly. She looks like a stuffed animal he could carry around and give to little kids.

Picking up his phone, Owen clicks to see he's missed sixty-eight calls. His brow rises, impressed that he actually slept through all that buzzing. On the other hand, who wants to get a hold of him that bad?

Clicking on view, he finds out that Jurassic World has been eager to reach him from many different numbers. And numbers he assumes are from the park as well. With a glance to the raptor, Owen's not surprised they're trying to hunt him down. He more or less decided on the impromptu vacation his mother offered up.

Really, it's her that should be blamed for the raptor-napping.

Sitting on the bed, he begins to listen to the voicemails. The first few are calm, but he can hear the tensions rise as they progress. A smirk crosses his lips. It's amusing how infuriated they are. Apparently, they're not only pissed off that he took the raptor, but that he left as well. It just proves the point that they believe they own him.

Well, he'll be damned if he allows them to tattoo " _This product belongs to Jurassic World"_ as a tramp stamp. And they're dead wrong if they think he's coming home before witnessing this once in a lifetime event with his little gir—

Raptor.

With the _raptor_.

Owen stiffens. He's just going to see his favorite team play and he's taking a raptor…

Which will be dressed in a team jersey.

Perhaps he needs to reevaluate his life choices.

His phone starts buzzing in his hands and after a deep breath he answers it.

"Hello?"

A male voice answers, and there's a threat laced in the tone. "Is this Mr. Grady?"

He debates telling them no, since it's a such stupid question. They know what number they called. They know who it is. They don't need to be foolish and ask stupid questions. Of course it's him.

"How can I help you?" he asks and his tone is calm. If they're going to be a bit crazy, he'll keep the conversation level.

"Where have you taken the asset?"

Owen shifts and leans against the headboard. There's that word again. It's a good thing he did take her. No one seems to understand she's a live creature that feels and has needs. "We're just taking a day vacation."

"If you do not return within the next hour there will be a warrant out for your arrest."

"I'll be looking for the cops then because I won't be back that soon." Can't be back that soon is probably the correct way to phrase it.

"Sir?"

Owen can't keep the smirk off his face as he hears the confusion in the man's voice. He's heard the phrase it's easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission. In this situation, it's just that. He'll ask them to forgive him when he gets back.

There's a rattle on the phone before another voice comes on the line. "Mr. Grady?"

Fighting back a chuckle, Owen recognizes the voice as Doctor Lisa Garner. "How's the finger, Doc?"

There's a sharp hiss before the woman clears her throat. "Mr. Grady, do you know how many bylaws you've violated? When you signed all those forms, there were specifics to keep the assets in the paddocks unless otherwise advised by the proper authorities—"

"Let me just stop you there," Owen says and looks the baby raptor as she rolls onto her back. Soft snores comes from her nose. "First, she wasn't in a paddock. Blue was in the nursery, so technically I didn't release her from any paddock. Second, this was pretty much advised by proper authorities—you being said authority."

"That is utter nonsense. I never suggested—"

"You kind of did. You said I needed to raise her. In fact, if I recall, you told me I needed to pretend like she was my daughter. Well, when I have kids they will be attending sporting events with me. So, basically, I'm just following orders, ma'am."

"This is not what I m—"

"No, you did. In fact, you woke me up _insisting_ that was my obligation of which I signed documents for," he interrupts. "So, I'm taking my _daughter_ on a little vacation. We'll be back tomorrow sometime. Barry's in charge until then. Thanks. Have a good day."

Without giving her the chance at a reply, he hangs up.

Placing the phone back on the nightstand, Owen looks at the raptor. Laying down next to her, he pulls the pillow closest to him away. He watches her little chest rise and fall with each snore. Every once and while she twitches or flexes a claw. He wonders what she dreams of and if he's there.

Owen tells himself he's only doing his job. He's only doing what is required. But somewhere inside, he knows taking Blue to a hockey game is not technically required. It's something he could have done on his own. Perhaps he should have done it on his own.

Except he wouldn't want to experience this once in a lifetime event with anyone else.

* * *

 **Things are going to start taking leaps and bounds since someone is trying to walk.**

 **You guys are truly amazing. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	15. This Moment

Owen's overwhelmed as he looks at the blue with white lettered sign that reads: _Bell Centre_. He doesn't know if he wants to smile or laugh or hyperventilate. He's a mess of emotions inside, because for the first time in a while something amazing is happening to him.

He's been through some things over the past few years, but none of that seems to matter now. How could it? He's holding a little raptor to his chest and standing in front of something he's always dreamed about seeing. Since he was little, he's always wanted to watch the Canadiens play at Bell Centre.

Blinking, Owen realizes that he's long locked away any hopes and dreams he ever had. When things in life don't work out the way the way you imagine, you stuff them away.

Because everyone knows if they're lingering around like unwelcomed guests your heart begins to break into pieces.

And once your heart begins to break, there's no coming back from that.

Or so Owen believes.

Now, though, as he walks to his seat and watches the game commence, his eyes sting, but he enjoys it. He's grateful for it, and the thoughts that come along with it. How did he end up with the cutest raptor ever? How did he end up with parents who gave him one of the best gifts ever? How did he end up so lucky?

Speaking of the cutest raptor…

The loud crowds _should_ frighten her. She _should_ be cowering and growling or grunting. She _should_ want peace.

Except what she's doing is wearing a shit-eating grin as she gazes about. It appears as if the raptor is enjoying every moment of her exposure to the real world, and Owen is beyond baffled. He's seen infants that can't stand people—his sister's kids for example—but the little dinosaur strapped to his chest is basking in every second of it.

All the better for him, since he won't have to worry about her clawing his jersey in terror.

Blue has been cooing and shrieking from time to time as Owen enjoys the game being played on the ice. The sharp sounds of the puck smacking against sticks echoes and grows lost in the roar of the crowd. None of which scares his little raptor. Instead, she often cranes her neck in order to see where the sound is coming from.

"Ahhh!" she cries out as her neck twists at the sound of another slap shot. "AHHH!"

With a breath, Owen shifts sideways in his seat and allows her to see the game on the ice. The grin slips from her face as those bright yellow eyes take in the action. Her jaw remains open, but her head darts back and forth as she follows the black puck skidding across the icy surface.

In that moment, Owen feels a sense of something in chest. Maybe it's pride. His little raptor is watching the game and captivated by it. Her lips form an ' _O_ ' as a player goes down. She glances to him, looks him up and down, then turns back to the ice. When the puck slips from the Canadiens, she yabbers at the other team and thrashes her little tail. Her little claws flex in the air and she coos when they get it back.

And when the Canadiens score, Blue shrieks then shoves her head into his chest.

Despite the crowd, it's very cold in the Bell Centre. The feeling spreading from his chest throughout his body, however, keeps him very warm. Parental pride is a good way to describe the thing springing to life. It's something he's never felt before and isn't quite sure what to do with it. Should he feel as if he's about to explode with happiness?

His arms wrap around the little raptor as he decides it's okay to feel this way.

There is nothing better than this moment.

* * *

 **Hi loves,**

 **I know this is shorter and I've been gone for a while from this story, but life's been crazy. Some of which I was sick and then ended up in the hospital for a bit. I'm also toying with the idea of an original story. (Read: Plotting out) That's taken a bit of time along with school and work.**

 **I do have a gift though. I think it's adorable.**

 **It can be found at:** **foxixcub DOT deviantart DOT com/art/Daddy-and-Baby-Enjoying-Some-Hockey-573917151**

 **Hope you enjoy. Let me know. Expect more soon. And I'm also playing with a 12 days of Christmas Tail.**


	16. Intuition

"That was the most irresponsible—"

"I thought putting your finger in a velociraptor's mouth was the most irresponsible thing?"

Rocking in his chair, Owen watches as Doctor Lisa Garner grows redder and redder. She reminds him of a balloon, and he's curious to see if her head will explode.

Blue squirms on his chest, moving to see the woman. She screeches softly, and her tail thumps against his stomach. He imagines she's trying to get the good ol' doctor to lose her mind.

"You're lucky that raptor was unharmed!"

"She can handle herself." He looks at Blue and finds himself cooing, "Can't you? You could have taken on the entire hockey stadium and eaten them, huh? But they wouldn't hurt you. You're too cute."

"Mr. Grady! This is not a joke!"

"Hockey is never a joke, Doctor," he replies and ignores the fact he hates she called him _Mr. Grady_. The way she says it reminds him of the movie _Chicken Run_. She sounds exactly like Mrs. Tweedy—except, the rest of her words aren't in an English accent. However, he has to pause for a moment and wonder if he would be Ginger or Rocky in this situation. Probably Rocky since he could hop the fence any time he pleases and ride into the sunset on a tricycle.

"What if that egg had hatched?" she growls.

"Barry was here," he responds. "Besides, are we sure there's even something in that egg? Isn't t odd it hasn't hatched? After all, it's been six days since this one hatched."

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation."

"I understand just fine." Owen runs his fingers down Blue's spine. "You want me to be a mother to raptors. You want me to stay here twenty-four, seven. What you fail to realize is that raising these creatures in this room is a bit absurd. They're going to need to see the outside, and not just their cages. If you want them to be trained, they need to see what the real world is like."

"Mr. Grady—"

"Are you going to tell me I'm not doing my job? Because I've pretty much had no life since taking on this task. Or are you going to tell me I'm wrong, which in that case just run a google search of isolated animals. See what happens with those."

He hears her heels slam into the tile as she exits the room. Good riddance. Garner is such a kill joy.

Flipping up his footrest, he positions himself so his knees are half raised creating a little place for Blue to lay and look at him. He then grabs her talons and starts playing with her feet.

"That doctor is cuckoos for Cocoa Puffs," he says after several moments of silence. "And I like Cocoa Puffs so that's a dis towards that wonderful cereal."

Blue coos back at him and flexes her claws before shoving them in her mouth. Her little teeth chomp as she continues blabbering. Owen is impressed to see that her claws withstand her teeth.

There's a moment where sadness overwhelms him. If Garner has her way, Blue will never see the outside ever again. He can't imagine what that's like. Even with all the restrictions the military put on him, he's never been chained inside four, cold, cement walls. He may have been forced to move around at times, but they always allowed him some sort of freedoms. Hell, he was fighting for them after all.

If the baby in his lap is never given that opportunity…

His breath catches as his throat tightens. He hasn't felt those sorts of emotions since his fiancée left him. Owen isn't quite sure what to do with the feelings and finds himself staring at the empty, white wall. He doesn't want to be caught with something in his eye if someone decides to enter, but there's a part of him that feels as if he should open that door. If not for himself…

He looks at the little raptor gazing at him. Her head is slightly turned to the side, nose flaring. She's stilled her movements as if she knows he's dealing with something. A wet, tiny claw leaves her mouth and reaches out. It gently settles on his hand which still holds her feet. Owen hates that she seems to understand his emotions.

After all, he's supposed to take care of her. She shouldn't be looking out for him.

* * *

 **Hi lovelies!**

 **I have not given up on this story. (I would NEVER!) I've just been a bit overwhelmed. From homework, to updating other stories (check them out! especially The Schrödinger Experiment!), to feeling as if I'm not a good writer and I'm absolutely worthless, I've been working on several things in the past few months.**

 **Let me tell you, though, I've worked through quite a bit and if you're feeling down, please know there is a brighter tomorrow. Storms can last years, but they do _not_ last forever. Nothing is ever going to be perfect. You can't chase happiness. You have to choose to focus on the good things. And you are surrounded by good things if you look. There are beautiful things all around you.  You are amazing. You are worth it. Things will always get better. Just like a story, there are bad times before the good comes.**

 **With that being said, I can't promise quick updates. I've got a lot on my plate. But I can promise this story will be finished. (And I'll work on updating more. Sorry for making you wait!)**

 **Love ya!**


	17. Rage Quit

She wobbles back and forth before her claws give out under her, and she tips over. A soft snort leaves her nose as her tail slams against the ground. She yelps and spins in circles on her side trying to see her tail.

"That's what happens when you rage quit," Owen says as he looks back at his Gameboy. There isn't a whole lot to do while waiting for the other egg to hatch, and he hasn't ever beaten Pokémon Blue which is odd considering he's played both Red and Yellow. He considers that fact a tad ironic, just like the fact he's named his Charmander Blue as well.

He prefers not to think about it too hard.

Just like the fact his Gameboy Color is Blue as well—but that came about _years_ before he knew he'd be raising a raptor with the same name. He couldn't help that.

An irritated growl pulls him from his Pokémon battle. "What?"

Blue growls again and rolls over.

"So, get up on your back feet. It's not that hard. I do it all the time."

Turning his attention back to the game, he manages to capture a Pidgey. His lip purse to the right as he comes up with a name for it. "What about Feathers?"

The raptor grunts.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of that either." He takes in a deep breath. "Got it!"

He types D-I-N-N-E-R into the prompt box and smiles. Now he needs to find a Poke Center to heal. He hears a soft thump and another yelp. Looking up, Owen sees she's managed to land on her back.

"What did I tell you about rage quitting?"

Blue snorts in response.

Entering another battle, he's excited to see a Rattata. He doesn't have one of those yet. Biting down on his tongue softy, he keeps scratching at the Rattata until it's weak enough to fall victim to a pokéball. When it comes time to name it, he has no problem thinking up "Snitch" as its nickname.

Blue's babbling catches his attention causing him to look up. "Yes?"

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, yah!" Blue pulls both clawed hands over her face.

"You can't give up," he encourages. "You can do it!"

Planting her back feet, she pushes herself to her head and freezes.

"Well, you can't walk like a tripod," he comments and goes back to leveling up his Pokémon. She screeches at him causing him to merely shrug.

It's been so long since he's played a Gameboy. It's been a long time since he's had next to nothing to do. Sure, he's keeping an eye on a baby raptor, but she can't walk so it's not that big of an issue. There's a lot of down time, and he's just trying to find a way to keep his brain occupied.

A lot has changed in the past few days. He's been so steeled against any form of emotion for over three years, and now…

Owen can't bring himself to glance at the grumbling raptor. He knows he's denying some form of responsibility for her, and he isn't sure how long he can keep it up. He did take her to a hockey game in a different country after all.

Still, he's determined to keep some form of resistance against his…thoughts of her.

Without realizing it, he ends up at the gym fighting Brock. Owen knows his Pokémon are at a decent level, but what if he can't beat the gym leader? What if he can't protect his Pokémon and get a badge? What if they die, and he ends up in Pewter City forever?

He's mashing the buttons a lot harder than need be, but it seems impossible to beat the second Geodude. Snitch went down early in the match, and now it appears as if Dinner will follow suit. He just needs to win the battle. He needs to know that everything turns out okay.

When Geodude takes down Dinner, Owen chucks the Gameboy at his chair where it bounces gently to a stop. He can't put up his Charmander. He won't allow it to go into battle. What if it gets hurt? What if it faints? He can't allow that.

Loud babbling catches his attention, and he looks over to see a scrunched up raptor face seemingly yelling at him. Crossing his arms, he leans back against the wall.

"I didn't rage quit."

"Dah, rah, dah."

"No, I didn't!"

"Rah, dah."

"What would you understand? You're just a baby."

This elicits a non-stop screeching from the raptor. Owen averts his gaze and doesn't know what to do with the feeling flooding his chest. It seems to be overwhelming him, and he finds it hard to breathe. As the screeching reaches a new level, air floods his lungs. When he looks back over, her little eyes are narrowed orbs that remind him of the sunset.

"ALRIGHT!" he shouts at her and takes a deep breath. "I can't let the Charmander fight. What if she gets hurt?"

Blue blinks and tilts her head to the right. "Rah, dah, dah, dah."

"She's so little. She barely knows what she's doing."

"Dah, rah, rah, ahh."

"There's already so much against her. She… She…" He finds his bottom lip quivering and clamps his mouth shut. Why does he care? He's only here to do a job and leave when his time is up. He doesn't need to invest in anything. He doesn't need to be bothered by something so trivial…

"Rah?"

He looks at the little blue raptor. She's so innocent, so young. The entire world is against her. And yet…

Raptors are more than capable of being the world's most dangerous predator. Raptors are intelligent. They're quick. They're cunning.

"Ahh, rah, dah."

After a moment, he nods and stands. It isn't long before he's picking the Gameboy up and sending out his Charmander.

The battle is tense as he keeps using Ember to attack Geodude. The anticipation builds when Geodude goes down and the last Onyx comes out. His heart is threatening to burst from his chest as he keeps up the Ember assault, but his Charmander is losing health. There's very little room for error. One missed hit and it's lights out—for both of them.

When his Ember attack gets a critical hit and the Onyx goes down, Owen can feel his nose flair. The stinging in his eyes and the lump in his throat doesn't help matters. After receiving the Boulder Badge, he saves and tosses the Gameboy on the chair and looks down at the raptor.

If anyone can survive the odds, it's the little blue baby in front of him. She's intelligent. She's quick. She's cunning, and that doesn't even touch on the fact there seems to be some sort of love she's able to give and receive. Perhaps it is possible for her to survive what this world throws at her.

Bending down, Owen pulls her into his arms and rocks her slowly. No matter what the future holds, though, she's got him to depend on, and he'll do whatever he can to protect her and guide her.

* * *

 ** _READ ME!_**

I've been working on creating a forum over the last few months called _Benaiah's Inn_. It's a refuge for fanfiction people to  hang out, _get to know each other_ , and **get reviews**. You guys have given me so much the past few months with all your support, and I've been trying to put together a way to give back to you. Even if we've never spoken, I'd love it if you checked in and participated! There's a link on my profile!

Can't wait to see you there!

Much love, my dear readers!


	18. Pain in the Leg

The cool glass at his fingertips does nothing to calm his nerves. If anything, it sends him deeper into the darkness. He can't help his stiff joints or the fact air trickles into his lungs through a constricting throat. Everything about this situation screams _WRONG_ in his mind.

Owen isn't ready. He never has been. His job is unstable at best, he can barely afford to keep a roof over his head—forget about electricity and water, the local park will have to provide that. How is he supposed to take care of another life when he clearly can't take care of his own?

Behind the glass, the bundle swathed in pink takes quick breaths. It knows nothing of his troubles, nothing of his fears. It doesn't understand health insurance, it doesn't understand paychecks, and it definitely doesn't understand bills.

Hell, he barely comprehends it which he attributes to the educational system. It can teach how to find the area of a triangle, but when it comes to food and budgets he was shit out of luck. Now he's left unable to tread water. He's dying and he knows it.

But again, he can't help but feel resentment and anger. He didn't ask for this. He didn't ask for a child. The role was thrust upon him. He had absolutely no say in the matter. He just woke up one morning to discover there's a life he needs to take care of.

Did no one catch he can't even take care of himself?

Was no one watching?

Wasn't someone there to raise the alarm that he was drowning and shouldn't have such a task?

It doesn't matter how beautiful the child before him was, he still refuses to call it his. He can't afford it. He'll be out of a job soon enough and then what? He'll be peddling on some street corner begging for money when many of the people driving by are no better off than he is? He wonders if prostitution or drug running is outside of his moral conduct.

The baby before him was born to the wrong person. It was born in the wrong time. Owen knows it will be left wanting its entire life. While he knows every life should be deeply cherished, it was wrong how this one came about. If he had any say, he would have made sure it never happened.

He had nothing to give the little one. Being so empty inside himself, he didn't want the child to deal with that. It would already have a harsh life full of sadness and tragedy. If the world taught him one thing it was how everyone screwed you over.

The pain within sears as his heart throbs in his chest. He can feel the cracks in his bones from the relentless pounding his rib cage is taking. He knows that the moment it bursts, the drowning will be over. It's a moment he secretly can't wait for.

He doesn't want to play parent to the child. He's not fit for it.

There isn't much of a surprise as water floods the hallway. It will swallow him whole soon enough. He continues to breathe, expecting his ribs to burst any moment. He knows the pain will be enough to send him to darkness hopefully before his lungs burn with lack of air.

In some twisted way, he considers the child lucky. It won't leave the world in the same manner. It's better off without him anyway.

The pain in his left leg surprises him, and he looks down. There's nothing around to cause it. Looking up, he's horrified to see the baby turn blue. It needs air and while he tries to scream this, the water reaches his mouth and silences him.

He desperately tries to pound on the glass to get a nurse's attention. His fists barely make a sound against the window. He's helpless to watch as the baby turns a dark shade of blue, and its nose and mouth begin to extrude from its face. The baby opens its mouth to cry revealing sharp teeth.

Owen chokes as he sits up in his chair. His left leg is still hurting, but he's too busy trying to fill his lungs with fresh air. He can't stop trembling and he feels paralyzed with fear. He can't get the image of the baby out of his mind. He's horrified by his thoughts toward the innocent. He'd never wish a child wasn't born. He just didn't want a child. The pain in his leg seems like a penance for such thoughts.

Forcing himself to look at his leg, he sees a blue little snout gently tugging on ankle. He's baffled as to how she got to him since he placed her in the car seat several feet from him before bed. She can stand, but she hasn't taken any steps...

Finally, the little raptor looks over at him; her eyes glossy and heavy lidded. A weak squeal leaves her mouth before she sneezes and collapses to the floor.

Owen's up quicker than a flash of lightning and he pulls the baby to his chest. She's hot to the touch—which he thinks is odd for a reptile, but maybe he doesn't know enough about the creatures. He can feel her wheezing which each labored breath. She cuddles against him before her eyes shut. She gives out two small hacks before her body relaxes.

It's then Owen realizes she's sick. His memory shifts back to all the times his mother fed him chicken soup, kept him hydrated, and let him rest during colds. It isn't long before he's placed a call to get chicken noodle soup brought in.

He gently rocks her, and his heart aches as she continues to whimper in her sleep. He's reminded again of being in that hallway.

Owen's never had children, and for a moment he's confused as to why that dream came about. He knows he'd do anything to protect the little raptor. He does want to look after her. He wants to be part of her life.

However, the more he dwells on the thoughts raised to the surface in the dream, the more he realizes that there are things within himself he needs to deal with. He considers one to be more prominent than the others.

One that he's glad he doesn't have to dwell on because the soup arrives. One that he's glad he doesn't have to think about it as he takes a spoon and wakes the little raptor up. One that he's glad he can ignore while feeding Blue chicken noodle soup.

Because no matter which way you turn it, Owen's frightened he won't be a good father.

* * *

 **If you've read Hunger, again I deeply apologize for the wait. If you haven't, life's been anything but lovely, the most recent of which is losing my job to budget cuts.**

 **Anyway, I promise this story will be completed. I love it too much to let it go without an ending.**

 **If you're looking for a few more details, see my profile.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me. It means the world to me.**


End file.
